I Lie On Top
by comicbookfan23
Summary: AU - Season 4 - 3/13 - Sam finds out that he's in fact pregnant and Dean is targeted by a 4,000 year old incubus! MAJOR WINCEST! Also to fully understand this and later episodes, U MUST READ the previous ones! Thank U!
1. The Cast

**The Cast**:

Jared Padalecki – Sam Winchester

Jenson Ackles – Dean Winchester

Katie Cassidy – Ruby

Jim Beaver - Bobby Singer

Cam Gigandet - Terry Young

Kellan Lutz - Chris Hughes

With

Misha Collins - Castiel

And

Chris Evans - Lilu

(Anyone else are considered extras)


	2. Chapter 1

After 8 hours of working hard at the office, Terry Young pulls his Ford Focus SE sedan into the driveway of his beautiful, two-storey house, with the trees towering behind it and shuts off the engine. Resting his head back on the seat Terry exhales a deep sigh, looking up at the house in which he shares with his boyfriend of 6 months, Chris Hughes. Yet, for the last month, Chris' health has been slowly deteriorating and the worse part of it all is that the doctor's don't know what's causing it. On their last visit to the hospital they told them that he should get plenty of bed-rest, eat properly and drink lots of fluids before giving them some antibiotics to help boost up his body's energy, which he's surely lacking. It's been a week since then and Chris' health still deteriorates. Tears begin to fall from Terry's crystal blue eyes, running his hands through his short blonde hair and screaming out in frustration through clenched teeth. He loves Chris with all of his heart and hopes to spend the rest of his life with him. Hopefully even ask him to marry him but with the way that Fate's put in motion, he might not even get that chance…

Slipping his keys into the door and turning it, he pushes it open and he instantly feels the warmth, the feel easing him a little before letting himself in and shutting the door behind him. Placing his briefcase beside the wall next to the closet and his keys into the small bowl on the table next to the stairs, he looks up them and calls out but not too loud, "Chris? Babe, I'm home!"

No reply. _That's to be expected, he's probably resting_, he deduces before slipping off his jacket and hanging it on the coat stand, heading into the kitchen to pour himself some much needed coffee. Yet unbeknownst to Terry as Chris sleeps in their queen-sized double bed, _something _under the covers is causing him to groan with pleasure, speaking out Terry's name as he tosses and turns. Hearing Terry call out Chris' name that particular _something_ stops whatever it's doing and slips out from under the cover at the foot of the bed. Standing up the naked form wipes some of Chris' pre-cum from his lips with the back of its clawed hand, seeing as he's been disturbed, and turns to face the closed door, his blue eyes narrowing at them, "_Seems your lover is back. Time for me to make due my exit but don't fret young one, I shall be back to claim what's now rightfully mine_," it growls before disappearing into the shadows just as Terry enters with a glass of cold water and two of the pills that Chris needs to take for his "condition".

"Hey babe, brought you your tablets." Terry places the glass on the coaster that rests on the bedside table and gently coaxes Chris out of his sleep.

Chris moans huskily, stretching out and smiling once his sleepy eyes look upon the concerning glare Terry's giving him as he caresses his cheek, "Hey there yourself beautiful. I was just having an awesome dream about you pleasuring me in ways in only I can imagine." Terry smirks at this as Chris then picks up the glass of water, taking the pills from him before throwing them into his mouth and swallowing it down with the water, the cool liquid sliding down his hot throat. Once he's finished Terry takes the empty glass away and watches as Chris throws the blanket over, attempting to get out of bed.

"Hey, hey, hey," Terry gently holds with one hand while placing the glass down with the other, "Doctor says you need plenty of rest."

Chris lets out a husky laugh, his throat sounding like it's going through a grater, "What? Even when I want to go to the bathroom?"

Terry laughs at himself, pulling back, "Oh? Well, that I can allow. Here let me help you up." He allows Chris to lean against him as he stands up, Terry noticing that he's fully naked. It's nothing really, he's does that all the time and he glad he does, one look at the fine ass and he goes weak at the knees but something odd catches his eye.

"Chris? Where did you get that mark?" Terry enquires, pointing at one of his tight buttocks.

"What mark? Where?"

Twisting his body to one side Chris looks down to try to see what Terry's talking about and strangely enough there's a circular mark coloured in red, black and blue like a love bite. The blonde huffs at it, "It's just a love bite. One you probably gave me last night."

Terry looks worryingly at it, "But I haven't touch you since you first got sick. The doctor specifically told us that you weren't to have "sexual intercourse" as he so put it until you're well again."

Chris shrugs it off, "It'll go away eventually. Don't worry too much about it or your head might explode." With that he opens the door to the bathroom and closes it behind him, leaving Terry to ponder on what to do, what the hell that mark is and where the hell it came from.

Taking the empty glass with him downstairs, he enters the kitchen, puts the glass in the sink and fishes out his cell from his jacket pocket. Opening it up he enters "Contacts" and skims his way down until he gets to a certain name and presses the "Call" button.

Waiting anxiously for the person to answer, they eventually do on the fourth ring, "_Hello_?"

"Bobby? Bobby Singer? It's me Terry Young, remember from when you helped my Mom and Dad rescue me and several other kids from that vampire clan way back when?"

Terry Young's parents, Isaac and Bethany, were both demon hunters just like Bobby but instead of following in their footsteps like so many other children born into the world of hunting, Terry chose a normal life and, to this day, has never regretted it.

"_Sure I do, what's up kiddo?_"

Terry takes a deep breath, as though thinking that Bobby's not going to believe what he's about to say, "I need your help. There's some strange mark on Chris' right _buttock_," he says that last part lightly, "And even though I don't know a lot about hunting and stuff, I think it was made by a demon but I can't be sure. Can you help me, please?"

There's silence on the other line. Terry can hear Bobby's breathing, his heart thumping at the thought that he might not be able to help him, until he hears his voice again, "_Of course I'll help ya but I'll need to make a call first. It'll take me a few days to get there but I know some guys who're much closer and are just as good in helping with your problem as I am_."

Terry nods as though he can see him, "Thanks again Bobby. You really are a true friend, I mean it."

Even though he can't see it Terry swears that Bobby's blushing right about now, "_Aww, don't mention it kiddo. If I guess it right, the boys I'm sending should be there in a day, maybe two. I'll see you in a few_."

"Gotcha and thanks again Bobby, really."

"_See you later Terry_." Bobby then hangs up his phone.

Terry flips his cell closed and clutches it to his chest, hoping that the boys Bobby's sending will come and do the job quick. He doesn't know how more he can take of this…


	3. Chapter 2

Sam has been in the bathroom of a small motel in Raleigh, North Carolina for 15 minutes now, crying lightly to himself and holding a white stick in his hands. It's been just over a week since Valentine's Day, the sickness hasn't ceased and Dean's getting overly worried. During that week, when it was his turn to get the supplies, Sam bought himself some medicine to handle the sickness as well as the food but hasn't taken it as of yet. Also, without Dean knowing, he also bought himself a male pregnancy test and it's exactly that what he's now holding in his hands. A minute ago it confirmed the results; _He's pregnant _and it's this that's making him sob. The tears are both of extreme joy and sadness. Joy because he and Dean now have a chance to be a real family. Something that Dean's wanted all his life and now he can give it to him but also sadness because now they've got another life to protect and Sam didn't want to bear children into a world that's clearly not safe for them but what can he do? He's not getting an abortion, never in a million years. He'd never do that to his child and Dean would never forgive him if he found out what he'd done. Dean! That's another thing…he's eventually going to find out and he's going to be mightily pissed if Sam doesn't tell him soon.

"Sammy? Are you okay in there? Are you being sick again? Come on, open the door. I can't help you if you don't," Dean's concerned voice full of sleep calls from the other side of the door.

Sam flushes the toilet, hoping to let it lead Dean to the conclusion that he's just relieved himself before tucking the white stick deep into the bathroom bin, making sure it can't be seen. Washing his hands and face and checking to make sure he doesn't look like he's been crying Sam unbolts the door and is faced with an anxious Dean, who looks like he's just got out of bed because he's still in just his black boxers.

"You alright Sam?" Dean asks, stepping forward to cup a hand on Sam's cheek just for reassurance as he studies him with those hazel eyes of his.

Sam can't help but show off a dimpled smile at Dean's over-protectiveness, "I'm fine Dean. Not been sick which is somewhat of a relief," he lies, knowing that now he's _with child_ and his "stomach bug" is in actuality _morning sickness_.

After a few minutes of his own observation Dean backs off, "Well, you are looking slightly better than you were couple days ago," he bolsters with a smile of his own. He slides past him needing to relieve himself as Sam enters the bedroom part and flops onto the bed, wondering how and when to tell Dean about his discovery. A few moments later hearing the flushing of the toilet Dean's cell on the table on Dean's side of the bed begins to ring. Rolling over and reaching out for it Sam picks it up and looks at the screen, seeing Bobby's name flashing on it, before answering it, "Hey Bobby, what's up?"

"_Sam? Where's Dean?_" Bobby asked, surprised that Sam answered the cell and not Dean himself.

"Dean's "occupied" at the moment Bobby. Why? Do you need to speak with him?"

"_Nah, I'm just calling because I have a job for the both of you and it's for a very good friend of mine_."

"Okay, I'm listening. Shoot."

"_Well this friend of mine, Terry Young, well he says that his boyfriend's got some sort of mark on him and from what he's told me he thinks it came from a demon._"

Sam's brows crease at what Bobby's saying, "What? Is he a hunter? Why can't he deal with it himself?"

"_Because Sam, unlike yourself and your brother, Terry didn't follow in his parents' footsteps. He chose a normal life, fell in love and all that…he knows a little about it obviously but not enough to save his boyfriend so I need you and Dean to get to Virginia Beach and help him in any way you can, is that okay? I'll be joining you shortly but I won't be able to get there for another day or two._"

Sam sits there in silence for a moment, except for the sound of running water indicating that Dean's having a shower, before nodding, as though Bobby can see him, "Definitely, we'll do it but where in Virginia Beach?"

"_Call me when you get there and you've settled. I tell you once you do. Bye for now Sam._"

"Okay, bye Bobby." He hears the click of Bobby's phone on the other line before hanging up himself, placing Dean's cell back onto the bedside table and returning to his lying on the bed.

Dean comes out of the bathroom 5 minutes later with the towel hanging low on his hips like always, dripping wet and looking down at Sam with that trademark smirk of his, obviously with something wicked on his mind. Strolling casually towards the bed Dean slipped a finger under the towel and unhooked it from his waist, it falling into a heap on the floor, and leaving him stark naked. As he reaches the bed Dean wastes no time in looming over Sam, his hands by Sam's side with ringlets of water dripping onto his brother's vest and boxers.

Sam shoots up, only to be met by Dean's smirk, "Dean! Get off me, you're all wet!" He quickly finds out that he's also stark naked, "And you're naked!"

"Never stopped you before," he says plainly, leaning forward in a bid to kiss Sam's soft lips with his wet ones but finds him backing off a little, "No I'm being serious now, Bobby's got a job for us and we need to head out ASAP."

He tries to move himself away from his looming, naked brother but Dean pins him down gently, not wanting this to end so abruptly, "Can't it wait? I know it was only last night that we last "did it" but I want you so bad. So bad I don't think I can stop myself from taking you right here and now."

"Do you always think of me as a pushover Dean?"

Dean smirks, "No but you don't exactly put up much of a fight now, do ya?" He leans down and captures Sam's lips, emphasizing his point. "See?"

"Oh yeah?" Sam asks, lifting a brow as his hand sneakily reaches down towards Dean's semi-hard member, dangling between his open legs. He grabs it sharply, causing Dean to let out a brusque gasp, "Now, now let's not get too hasty there Sammy."

"Not feeling so cocky now, are ya De?" Sam laughs, his dimpled smile showing as he notices that it's only turning Dean on, his cock growing bigger in his fist.

"I don't know about that," Dean then latches his lips onto Sam's again, this time wanting entrance but Sam puts up more of a fight, their lips and tongues lashing at each other. Sam, however, eventually gives in and pulls Dean deeper into the kiss, his hand against the back of his head.

Once they pull back for air Dean kisses Sam's jaw, licking it with the tip of his tongue before moving down and playing with his Adam's Apple with it, causing the younger to groan in pleasure. Dean can feel the vibrations on his tongue and smiles, taking his licking further down until it laps around one of Sam's perked nipples. Tweaking the other so it doesn't feel left out, Dean swaps over before heading further down once he abused the tight buds enough. He held onto the younger's hips slowly licking, sucking in and around Sam's stomach and belly button, not knowing that inside a new life's growing and it will be only a matter of time before he finds out. Before he can get down to the hardening flesh that's growing inside Sam's boxers, he finds himself being pulled up to his brother's face as his lips are enveloped by Sam's, his tongue being sucked by Sam's hot, wet mouth.

"Stand up babe," Sam whispers, that dimpled smile emerging on his face as Dean smirks back, "No need to tell me twice Sammy."

Doing as he's told Dean stands tall at the foot of the bed and Sam notices quickly that he's not the only one. The younger Winchester sits himself up again and marvels at the spectacle that is Dean's large dick as it starts to leak pre-cum from its tip. Grabbing hold of it from its base Sam flicks out his tongue and ever-so leisurely licks the sticky substance from the tip, earning a delightful moan from the back of Dean's throat.

"Mmm, tastes so good De," Sam murmurs before he slides the hardened flesh into his hot, wet mouth inch by inch. Before long he develops a rhythm, his head moving backwards and forwards, taking Dean's cock for all that he's worth while Dean himself holds on Sam's shoulders for dear life, licking his swollen lips and pinching his taut nipples every so often. After a while Sam takes Dean's cock and licks the underside, from base to tip, looking straight up into his brother's eyes to find lust, passion and best of all love. He takes it all into his mouth again and sucks on it a little faster, wanting to end this soon as they are now "officially" on a case. With one hand clenching onto one of Dean's tight buttocks and the other soothingly massaging up and down Dean's back, Sam can feel his urge to cum into his mouth, speeding up the bobbing rhythm.

"Oh yes…oh yeah Sammy! I'm nearly…there," Dean gasps through deep breaths as he stiffens his grip on Sam's long bangs, nearing his climax.

As soon as Dean gasps again and leans his head back he releases his load, the streams of hot, sticky fluid squirting to the back of Sam's mouth and down his throat, the latter trying to swallow as much as he can while some of it drips down his chin. What seems like an eternity Sam slurps the softening member from out of his mouth with a delicious "Pop!" to find Dean bending down and seizing his lips with his own, tasting himself on them and lapping up his cum that had managed to escape from Sam's mouth.

Once they break away for breath Dean gives his little brother his trademark smirk, "You're right, I do taste good."

Lightly laughing Sam gives him one last passionate kiss before standing up and heading to the bathroom, a smile developing on his face. Dean turns, "Where are you going? I thought we needed to go?"

"We've got time for another shower Dean. Care to join me? Wanna know how I taste?"

Dean doesn't even need to answer that as he races after Sam, who's already in the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and ready for Round 2.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I must apologize sincerely for taking a fortnight to write up this "one" chapter but some reason I couldn't think of what to write. **PLEASE DON'T FRET**! I don't have writer's block. I just think it's the simple fact of trying to write three different stories at the same time (Supernatural, Smallville & Friday the 13th) but then I look at it as a challenge. I've managed to get this far! Hell, if I'd tried to do this back when I was a teenager I'd probably thrown the computer out the window and banned myself from writing fan fiction 4 eva! Thank goodness I'm way past that phrase now!

Anyway here's the next chapter so I hope you enjoy it and the next one will be up sooner! I promise! b(^_^)d

* * *

It's been several hours since they left Raleigh, North Carolina and the brothers are now about half an hour away from Virginia Beach, passing the time by playing "I Spy"…

"…I spy with my little eye, something beginning with "L"," Sam said, his eyes fixing on the passing trees and fields.

"Err, lamppost?" Dean replies just as one passes by but Sam shakes his head and smiles, "Nope."

"Err," Dean starts, thinking of other things he can see that start with the letter, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he does. Sam sits smugly on the passenger seat, watching Dean think of the word, knowing that he'll never get it.

"Leaves?" Dean replied again, looking at Sam for confirmation before staring back at the road.

"Nope. Do you give up yet?" Sam asks again, his eyebrow's cocked and that dimpled smirk's all over his face but Dean's determined not to give up so easily.

"I've got it. Leather," Dean then pats the front seat that clearly made out of it with his trademark smirk on his face, sure that it's the right answer.

Sam shakes his head slowly, the smirk falling from Dean's face before he gets a little pissed, "Then what the hell is it then?"

Sam looks forward, checking to make sure that there's no traffic on the road and when there isn't, he climbs over from his side and lightly kisses Dean on the side of those soft lips of his he loves so much. Pulling back, a smile on his face for his victory, Sam then eventually answers, "It was "Lips", if you must know. Seems like I win again De."

His older brother huffs under his breath, eyes back on the road, "This game gettin' old anyways." He leans over, opens up the glove compartment and takes out one of his tapes, sliding into the cassette player and pressing the "Play" button. It's the usual "mullet" rock he loves listening to and all Sam can do is sit back in his seat and pray that they get there sooner because he detests Dean's taste in music, and that's putting it lightly.

Thankfully for Sam they arrive at Virginia Beach in a little less than half an hour as Dean pulls into a cosy café and parks in one of the few spaces it has left. While Dean picks up the food & drink Sam stays in the Impala and calls Bobby like he was told back in Raleigh. Their old friend picks up on the third ring, "_'Ello?_"

"Bobby, just calling to say that we're here. We've stopped outside a place called "Happy Joe's" as it seems that Dean's hungry _yet again_. I swear Bobby he eats all this junk and never seems to gain any weight. What's his secret?" He then waves back at Dean, who's smirking back at him as the cashier punches in his order.

"_Damned if I know Sam_," Bobby scoffs a laugh, "_Anyway, back to business, it seems that you're not too far away from where Terry lives. If my memory serves me right, from where ya are, it should be the next left, then the second right, then first left and then it's the last house on the left, ya can't miss it._"

"Okay gotcha, Bobby. Talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Sam." Bobby then hangs up, leaving Sam listening to the droning beep afterwards.

He then slides his cell closed and slips it back into his jean pocket just as Dean's returning with the food. Opening the door Dean leans in, "You talked with Bobby?"

"Yeah. Told me the directions to Terry's place. Not far from here to be exact," Sam answers, looking at Dean as he empties out the bag of its contents which appears to be a BLT sandwich, layered with tomato sauce, coffee and a pack of doughnuts filled with allsorts of sugary, fattening treats.

"That's good. Gives us time to eat because I'm starving," Dean replies, shoving the sandwich into his mouth and chomps away.

"Did you get mine Dean?" Sam asks, the questioning in his voice clearly evident.

"Oh yeah, here you go but don't ask me to get you that again. The guy looked at me like I had two heads until I had to lie to him and say that my boyfriend's pregnant, having one of his crazy cravings," he moans, handing him the bag before taking another bite of his sandwich, not seeing the smile that's emerging on Sam's face.

It takes him a few seconds before he realizes that Sam's looking at him. He turns to see that he's right, "What? Why are you looking at me like that for?"

Sam simply shakes his head, "Nothing…it's just that you could've said that you had a brother who has a weird taste in food but instead you chose "boyfriend" and "pregnant". And all in the same sentence as well. Are you trying to tell me something?" A dimpled smile appearing on his lips as he takes a bite out of his chocolate-flavoured pretzel after dunking it into his small tub of salad cream he had placed on the dashboard.

"Shut up douche and eat your food, if you can even call it that," Dean grimaces as he watches Sam chewing on his, deep satisfaction evident on his face. What were they at this point to be exact? Dean didn't fathom too much on the question as he took another bite of his sandwich before taking a sip of his coffee.

After they've finished with their food Dean disposes the rubbish in a nearby bin, not wanting his _baby _to look a mess, before climbing back into the car and heading to Terry's house, feeling more satisfied now that he'd just eaten.

Following the directions Bobby had given them Dean parks the car beside the sidewalk opposite a rather gorgeous, two-storey house with a spacious front garden, a bricked driveway and trees towering in the back. Dean stares at the house in awe, this the kind of place he's always dreamed of living with Sammy when the job's over and done with. And in the many years to come he can imagine himself and Sam having children and watching them as they grow up until they're old enough to leave and live their own lives while they stay behind, thinking about how fast they've grown and living out the rest of their lives together until death finally takes them.

He can hear voices in the background and quickly finds out that it's Sam, "Dean? Dean, are you okay?" He hears him ask, his worry evident in his voice.

Dean turns to face him and smirks, "Yeah…I'm fine. Just thinking about something. Shall we get going?" He then climbs out the car and locks it as soon as Sam has shut the door before they both ascend up the stone steps which leads to the front door.

Dean reaches out and rings the door-bell, the chiming sounding much more merrily than usual, as they both hear a man's voice shout, "Coming!" from behind the stained-glass door.

A few moments later a blonde, short-haired man, who's just as tall as Dean, wearing a white-buttoned shirt, denim jeans yet nothing on his feet and looks to be the same age as Sam answers the door, "Hello?"

"Err…I'm Dean Winchester," he points to himself before gesturing to his brother, "And this is my brother Sam." Sam then lifts a hand to say "Hi", "Bobby informed us that you needed help with a certain "problem" that only we could solve."

It doesn't take long for Terry to realize what he's talking about, "Oh, of course. I'm Terry Young," he then raises his hand for the brothers' to shake, "Please come in." He then gestures them into his home, closing the door behind them as they stop just before the stairs.

Dean decides to cut to the chase, "What sort of problem are we dealing with here Terry? You called Bobby saying that there was some sort of mark on your boyfriend's body? And you think it's from a demon?" Dean asks, Sam's eyes wondering around to see a variety of photos of Terry and who appears to be his boyfriend hanging on walls and resting on tables around the hallway.

Terry lets out a deep sigh, hands firmly on his hips, "I think it'll be best if I show you," and then motions them to follow him up the stairs, Sam still admiring the pictures as he ascends.


	5. Chapter 4

Continuing to follow Terry up the stairs and down the hallway to the bedroom he shares with Chris, Dean turns to notice Sam lagging behind looking at all the pictures that are decorated on the walls and on the tables, amongst other things, and sees the dimpled smile on his face. Dean knows exactly what he's thinking but doesn't dwell on it too much as they've got a job to do, "Sam? Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, I'm coming," Sam sighs, turning away from the last picture on the wall before following Dean and Chris into the bedroom.

The room, to the brothers' surprise, is quite spacious with the double bed against the left wall, accompanied by two bedside tables on either side of it. An beautifully-crafted oak wardrobe stands next to the window opposite them while a dresser stands right next to the door. A HD-TV hangs on the wall opposite the bed while a Blu-Ray DVD player and a PS3 console are placed directly below it on a wooden table.

_Whoa! These guys must have it made! Look at the size at that TV! _Dean's brain exclaims before the sight of Chris on the bed catches his attention fully.

Terry's blond lover's lying on his back, the large soft quilt covering his entire body up to his neck, and from what Dean can tell by looking at him, he's obviously suffering from a cold sweat. He also takes in further notice of Chris' pale skin and weak stature. Dean looks over to Sam, who's taking as much in as he is, before speaking with Terry, "Terry, how long's this been going on?"

After gently kissing his lover's forehead, just to let him know that he's there, Terry turns back to the brothers, a lonely tear dripping down his soft cheek as he wipes it away, "Erm…about a month now. It all started when I came home late one night and found him…" he stares down at Chris who's whimpering in his sleep, "…mumbling like that in his sleep and sweating like crazy."

Looking back at them Terry scratches the back of his head, "I just thought he was having one crazy ass nightmare but for the next week it didn't cease. Soon after that his health started to deteriorate and even though he was eating and drinking fine, it still wasn't enough. So finally I took him to the hospital and, after several tests, they told me that they couldn't find anything that was causing his health to worsen. They gave him some antibiotics for him to take that would help regain his strength and informed me to make sure that he eats, drinks and sleeps well but other than that that's all they could do."

Sam raises his hands to rest on his hips, his eyes gazing down at the sleeping Chris, "This mark you told Bobby that you found on Chris? Could you show it to us? Maybe it might give us a clue to what's happening to him."

"Sure."

Terry lifts the blanket to one side to reveal Chris' perspiring body and after gently easing him onto his side, whispering sweet nothings into his ear to comfort the pain, he pulls down his boxers to reveal a circular mark coloured in red, black and blue right in the middle of his right butt cheek. To the victim it just looks like an ordinary love-bite but to the two hunters and the other who knew a thing or two about the supernatural, it definitely wasn't one of those.

Feeling a little uncomfortable staring at someone else's butt cheek, even though it happens to be a nice taut one, Dean coughs, nodding at Terry to cover it back up. The two brothers look at each other, their expressions not looking good as Terry waits for their opinion on the matter.

"Erm…I don't know how to tell you this Terry but we've never seen this mark before," Dean states, looking to Sam to carry on, "Yeah. The markings are definitely demonic, you're right there, but truthfully we couldn't tell you what kind of demon did this…but," Sam claims, raising his hand to stop Terry from making any quick assumptions, "We can still help him."

"_Until _we've found a way to help him, all we can do for now is surround him and the inside of the house with salt that'll help ward off the demon and Sam can research the marking on the net for any possible matches but other than that, there's pretty much nothing we can do until Bobby arrives," Dean informs, walking over to the door as he passes Sam, "You stay here, I'll go get the salt." And with that Dean's gone.

There's a moment of awkward silence until something starts to beep. Terry looks to the bedside table behind him and realizes what it is, "Oh, it's time for his medication. Could you just watch him until I get back? I'll only be a minute." And then Terry's gone, his footsteps can be heard down the hallway and then down the steps.

As soon as he's gone, however, Chris starts to mumble and it's this that Sam starts to grasp the fact that he's mumbling someone's name, "Li…lu…li…lu."

Sam starts to feel a little uncomfortable yet steps a little closer to better hear his mumblings, "Chris? Chris, can you hear me? What are you saying?" But his concern doesn't seem to be getting to him as it continues, "Li…lu…li…lu."

To Sam it feels as though he's trying to tell him something, something that might better help with the situation but before he can dwell on it further, Terry arrives with the medication. Sam then steps back to allow Terry to aid his sick boyfriend.

"Here we go baby. Time to take your pills," Terry soothes Chris out of his sleep, lifting his head a little to allow him to slip the pills into his mouth before picking up the glass of water on the table and pressing it to his lips. Chris takes a few swigs, lets out a sigh and then rests his head back onto the pillow. Terry then kisses his forehead again, practically feeling Chris' health literally draining away as his eyes start to water again, "Sam, I don't think I can take much more of this. I feel so helpless and it's my fault he's like this. If only I'd followed in my parent's footsteps and known everything there is to know about hunting and the supernatural. At least then I could've averted this sooner rather than later."

Terry parks himself on the edge of the bed, one hand over his eyes as he lets the tears flow, not really caring that Sam's in the room. Sam, being the benevolent person that he is, moves forward and sits beside him, his arm wrapping itself round Terry's shoulders, "Hey, don't talk like that Terry," Sam's soft voice seems to be comforting him a little.

At this point Sam doesn't realize that Dean's returned with the salt and is now outside the room listening in on their little "talk", "How can you say that you're helpless when you're doing everything in your power to help Chris survive this even though you have no knowledge of how to beat it? And don't think for one second that it's your fault, this could've happened to anyone whether they'd be hunter or not. It's just always a shame that it has to happen to people like Chris so _abominations_ like this Demon that's causing him this pain can continue to do so until they've done with him and then move on to the next innocent soul. That's why me and my brother are doing everything in _our_ power to put an end to all of them, once and for all."

Next there's a sudden silence as Terry takes in what Sam had just said and looks up at him, dried tear marks clear on his cheeks, "Thank you Sam, for saying that. I may not sound it but I really do appreciate what you said. Dean must think he's lucky, to have someone who expresses such empathy for others as a brother," Terry expresses with gratitude, a smile on his face to make sure that Sam knows he means it.

Before Sam can find an answer to this, Dean decides that now's the time to make his entrance, "Got the salt. Are we ready to do this?" His question aiming at Sam as he stands from the bed, a smile that's glad that he's back on his face, "Yeah. The sooner the better."

Terry pushes himself off the bed, making his way pass the boys to the door before turning back round, "Right, while you two do your "thing", I'm gonna make some coffee. Do you two want some?"

"Yes please Terry. That'll be great," Dean answers, his trademark smile following, as he passes one of the tubs of salt to Sam. Sam, however, disagrees, "No, I'm fine thank you Terry."

Terry responds to the two with a nod and a smile before disappearing out of the room and down the stairs leaving the boys to get to work…


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Just to clear something up, the reason why this episode is called "I Lie On Top" is because Incubus is derived from the Latin preposition _in_, which in this case means on top of, and _cubo_, which is Latin for "I lie". The word _incubo_ translates into "I lie on top". Just something I needed to level with you all, I couldn't think of a suitable title for this episode and this is the best I could come up with.

I don't like to beg but I do appreciate reviews as they give me hope that I can continue this on for a fully-fledged season but with **13,299** hits for all three of my episodes so far, I think I can will myself to continue. I mean what would you, my adoring fans, think if I just cancelled after only three episodes? That would be plain cruel and, for people who know me, know that I'm never cruel.

Anyway, thanks for reading my stories and hope to post the next chapter ASAP!

* * *

Finally, after what seems like hours, the two brothers have finished in salting all possible access points into Terry and Chris' house, making it officially "no-entry" for demons. After binning the few tubs of salt they'd used Dean and Sam make their way into the kitchen, the smell of burgers cooking on the "George Foreman" assault their senses as they spot Terry fixing something to eat. The two watch astonishingly at how he slices the cucumber and tomatoes with such steady precision, at how strong he is after everything that's been going on this past month.

Unsuspectingly Terry looks up at the brothers with a smile on his face, one that can melt the hardest of hearts, "Hey guys, finally finished demon-proofing the house, huh? Here," he points to the two stools on the opposite side of the breakfast bar, "Sit. I'm fixing us something to eat. You both must be starving…" replies Terry before returning to his slicing.

"Oh we don't want you to go out of your way for us -- ," Dean begins, but Terry interjects, waving the knife in front of him, "It's no trouble at all, really. Please, sit," he gestures to the stools again, "Ever since that _Demon_ came into our lives and cursed Chris with that sickness, I haven't had the chance to cook a decent meal for anyone, not even myself. I've been living on TV dinners for the past month and believe me, if I ever see a TV dinner again it'll be too soon."

Hesitant at first Dean and Sam look at each other before the latter shrugs his shoulders, seeing as their client's willing to offer them food and it would be exceedingly rude to turn it down.

"Alright, what's on the menu?" Dean asks, following beside Sam as they park themselves on the comfy stools, still watching as Terry now concentrates on the meat.

Terry looks away from his cooking for a moment, that smile still on his face, "Just your normal All-American quarter-pounders with cucumbers and tomatoes," before looking back to find that the burgers are about done.

Taking them off the "George Foreman" with the use of a spatula, Terry places them on the cobs he's just sliced and buttered before passing them to his two guests.

"Thank you Terry," Dean expresses his gratitude with his trademark smirk, "You know, you didn't have to do this," but Terry waves him away with the spatula in hand, "I know but I choose to do it, seeing as you're guests in my house and are close to Bobby. Now let's not talk about it anymore and eat up before it gets cold," Terry smiles again, turning around so his back's to the boys as he attends to his food.

Dean offers Sam the tomato ketchup but he waves it away, taking a huge chunk of his burger cob instead and munching on it like a cow. Dean thanks God that he hasn't asked for anything to put on it like syrup or ice-cream or god-knows what. He'll literally die of humiliation if he did.

Taking his seat in front of the brothers as he applies whatever he wants onto his burger and then takes a bite out of it, Terry wipes the sauce that's escaped from the side of his mouth with the tip of his finger, "So, how is it?"

Dean can't answer at the moment as he's just chewing on a mouthful of it but answers with a satisfied nod and a thumbs up. Sam, on the other hand, has just swallowed his and smiles, "It's really good. No wonder you miss cooking, this is beyond fantastic."

"Why thank you," Terry's cheeks flush as he accepts their praises, the trio then returning to silence as they continue to eat Terry's succulent burgers until there's nothing left but crumbs.

Terry passes them both tissues to wipe their mouths while he collects their plates and fits them into the dishwasher. Dean stretches out his arms and hears small bones cracking, Sam standing up as well.

"Thank you for your hospitality Terry, it's greatly appreciated. Now we've made sure that the demon can't go anywhere near Chris or inside this house for that matter but if it does, and we believe that it shouldn't, call us on this number." Dean pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and a pen, scribbling his number on it before passing it to Terry but he doesn't accept it.

"Dean, why should I have this when you both can stay right here? We have a quest room that's well-furnished, sports a queen-size double bed and it has its own bathroom, complete with shower and a toilet." Terry confirms, pointing to the room somewhere upstairs.

"Thanks for the offer but you've done enough for us already. We're just gonna find ourselves a nice, little motel and then --," but Terry interrupts again, his hands waving in a "no way" gesture, "No friends of Bobby's going to stay in some crummy motel. You're both staying here and that's final. Same goes for Bobby when he gets here." Terry then crosses his arms to further validate his point, his face firm yet gentle at the same time.

Dean's mouth opens up again in shock, surprised at Terry's little outburst, before a soft voice breaks the silence, "You'd better accept it Dean…you don't want to cross Terry when he's in one of his "moods"."

The trio all glance to the stairs to see Chris, dressed in just boxers, standing a few steps from the bottom and weakly holding onto the banister. Terry's firm stance quickly melts into panic as he rushes to his lover, "Chris! What the hell are you doing out of bed?" He asks with concern, yet his voice's soft and gentle, not firm like it was just a second ago when he was "out-bursting" at Dean.

The brothers follow him back up the stairs, Dean and Terry each with an arm over their shoulder while Sam trails behind to make sure he doesn't fall back for some unknown reason. When they reach the bedroom Sam notices the gap in the salt circle and deduces that Chris must've made it when he walked out of the room, not knowing what he was doing. While Dean and Terry carefully place him back in the soft security that is the king-size double bed, Sam mends the gap by brushing some of the salt over it, sealing the circle once again.

When all's quiet again Dean looks to Sam and then at Terry, sighing at his decision, "Looks like we have no choice. Consider us your guests for the remainder of our stay."

Terry nods back, "Alright, with all that straightened out, let's settle you both into your room."

* * *

It's late afternoon, soon to be evening, and after the brothers, with the help of Terry, settled themselves into the reasonably spacious guest room, Sam had got straight to work in finding the name "Lilu" on the web…

Dean, whose been lying on his back on the double bed with his hands behind his head and his legs crossed, turns his head to stare at his little brother, sitting on the other side of the room with his laptop resting on the table beside the window, the Sun shining through the netted curtains and giving Sam an "angelic" aura about him.

"Any hits yet Sammy?" He asks, his voice a little croaky as he clears it with a slight cough. When Sam explained to him about what Chris had mumbled in his sleep when he was alone with him, he'd asked him if he knew the name or if Dad might have mentioned it at all when it was just the two of them but Dean replied that he didn't and that the name didn't ring a bell.

"No, not as yet, I'm starting to believe that Lilu might not even be a name but I'll keep trying," Sam answers holding a hand over his mouth as he yawns, Dean noticing that he looks completely shattered.

Sitting himself up Dean climbs off the bed and stands behind Sam, his hands on Sam's shoulders as they softly massage away the aches that are forming there. Leaning down Dean's soft lips caress the velvety skin on Sam's neck, who tilts his head to the side to give him more access, letting out a gasp when Dean kisses one of his "soft spots", "Sam, you're exhausted. Get some sleep…I'll take over from here," he suggests through his soft kissing.

As if on cue Sam allows a yawn to escape his lips, spinning around on the revolving chair so he's facing Dean and kisses him softly on those supple lips, that dimpled smile that melts Dean's beating heart forming across his, "If you say so."

Moving out of the way to allow Sam to pass Dean watches as he collapses onto the bed, bouncing in its softness as his eyes close instantly when his head touches the small mountain of pillows. Making himself comfortable in the chair that Sam had occupied, Dean stares back at his little brother, his chest rising and falling in an even tempo while his hands rest on his stomach. Dean has to smile at the wonderful sight before him…the image reminds him of Sam when he was just a kid; pure and innocent, safe and without a care in the world. He continues to gaze at the serenity of his brother sleeping before turning on the revolving chair, that smirk changing into a concentrating one as he persists on looking on the web where Sam left off…


	7. Chapter 6

_Eyes. Bloodshot. Blood dripping from the corners. These are Dean's eyes from Dean's point-of-view as he watches this nightmare unfold, the nightmare he's been having now since he returned from Hell. He grimaces as his ears pick up the banshee-like shrieking and bloodcurdling screaming occurring from a distance, the very feeling that his head might explode creeping up on him. He also feels intense pain and agony from the torture that he's been forced upon but he can't see what. And then that voice. A voice so thick with evil, malice and authority it makes Dean's pained body shiver to the very bone._

"_Dean…give in…you cannot hope to hold out…for much longer," the malevolent voice incites, Dean all but trying to force that voice out of his head but with no avail._

"_Dean…Dean…Dean?" The dominant, sinful voice begins to fade away but finds that another one's taking its place yet it's a more softer, gentler voice that he recognizes some how… _

Dean can feel someone softly shaking his right shoulder and he quickly realizes that he was dreaming, blinking his eyes which helps to wash away the nightmare, if only for a little while at least.

"Dean? Are you okay? You're mumbling in your sleep," came the soft, whispering voice from beside him, Dean finding out that it belongs to Terry who's holding a mug of what he can smell is definitely black coffee. _Hmm, smells awfully good too_, Dean mulls as he leans off the table and against his chair, scratching the back of his neck before giving out a good stretch and a yawn.

He stares up at Terry, noticing the visible concern that's written all over his face as he passes Dean the mug of black coffee, "Here, I think you need this more than I do," he replies with a smile," Fresh from the kettle. Does it matter if it's got sugar in it? I can't drink anything black unless it's got sugar in to sweeten the taste."

Dean laughs, but not too loud so it wakes up Sam, taking the cup from Terry's hand, "No probs. As long as it's coffee, I'm game," and with that he presses it to his lips, leans back a little and takes in the strong, bitter but sweet taste that is All-American black coffee. After a large, needful gulp he takes it away and places it on the coaster on the table, noticing that while he had his eyes closed whilst drinking the coffee, Terry had been looking at the still body of his brother slumbering on top of the big bed, being 6'4" made him look awfully big on it.

"He looks so calm, so peaceful like that but then why do I mentally "sense" that, behind that tranquil façade, he has this terrible weight placed heavily on his shoulders like he's holding something back…something that could change his whole world even if he expressed it just a little?" Terry didn't seem to notice that he's mumbling to himself and when he looks at Dean, he can tell that he's heard every word of it.

Dean's hazel eyes are staring at Terry's crystal blues with a little shock but mostly awe, his mouth slightly agape as all he can muster at that moment is, "Come again?" He then swallows the lump in his throat before standing up from the chair and taking a step towards Terry but not in a threatening way.

Terry furrows his brow, "Oh! Didn't Bobby tell you guys about my…_gift_? If you can call it that, that is." He asks in a tone that suggests that they should have, letting out a quick smile to show Dean that he isn't hiding anything that they should be worried about.

"Bobby didn't even mention that you even had a _gift_? Is it going to give _us_ problems?" Dean doesn't mean to make it sound so forceful but he just has to ask as in the past, the two brothers had met plenty of people with _gifts_ but weren't really used to help them on their cases or in helping others. Mostly on wreaking havoc or personal gain or whatever floated their boat. He just wants to make sure that this wasn't another one of those cases.

Terry raises his hands up defensively, sensing Dean's urge to protect himself or Sam if it ever came to that, "No, no. Nothing like that I swear Dean. I've never used it to hurt others or get my own way," he replies as though he'd just heard what Dean's thinking, putting his arms back down to his sides when he sees that Dean's loosened up a bit, if still looking slightly tense.

"Well? What is it that you can do?" Dean enquires, crossing his arms over his chest as he waits for Terry to answer, knowing full well that this gift mustn't be all that life-threatening if Bobby knows about it and hasn't done something or told them about it.

"I…God this is gonna make me sound like someone from the X-Men or something," he laughs at himself, his smile filled with perfect, white teeth, before he continues, "But I found that, at an early age, I possess…empathic abilities."

"Empathic abilities?" Dean asks, his brow also creasing, "If my knowledge of that kinds stuff's correct, you're basically saying that you can "sense" other people's emotions all around you?" He then chuckles a little as he completely eases himself from that tension welding up inside, Terry feeling comfortable now that Dean doesn't think he's a threat.

"Got it in one," he smiles before it quickly dissolves into a frown, "I hope it doesn't make you think any less of me like I'm a freak or something? It's just that only a handful of people know about it, people who are close to me and who I can trust with every sense of my being, basically implying my parents, Bobby and Chris."

"I'd never think you're a freak Terry. Being a hunter, you experience and see things that no civilian could ever hope to understand. So you being an real-life empath won't have me running for the hills anytime soon," he then reveals his trademark smirk to reassure Terry that he's totally fine with it. Well he should be, what with Sam having those precognitive dreams and that one specific time where he told Dean he'd used telekinesis. Yet ever since Dean killed Azazel with the Colt after the Devil's Gate was opened, those powers haven't manifested thus far. His mind then wonders to Terry's lover in the other bedroom and Dean just has to ask, even if it _is_ prying into people's private business, "How's Chris taken to all of this? If you don't mind me asking, that is?"

Terry lets out a deep sigh, taking the opportunity to park himself in the chair opposite Dean's at the table, his hand running through his short blonde hair before looking back up at Dean, a small smile forming on his lips, "Chris' taken all of it pretty well, for a _civilian_." Then, trying not to wake up Sam, they both laugh softly with each other, lightening the atmosphere in the room a little. _Civilian_'s a term hunters use to identify those who aren't familiar with the supernatural or have no interest in becoming a hunter.

Terry then gestures Dean to the seat he was just sitting on just a moment ago, "You might want to sit down for this." He then gives Dean another smile, one that's bigger than the one before, watching as he parks himself on it before closing the lid of the laptop, to give them some quiet, what with all that humming.

"I might as well start at the beginning. I'm right in thinking that Bobby hasn't told you two about the time he helped my parents rescue me from a clan of vampires either?"

This earns him a gentle nod from Dean, "When I was just a kid, I don't know, maybe 8 or 9 years old, I was kidnapped along with some other kids by a clan of vampires who specified in just drinking the blood of children…you know for their purity and innocence. While we were held in captivity and before my parents and Bobby stormed in to rescue us, the lead vampire told me that I was more "special" than the others, because he, like the other vampires, could "sense" that I was a latent empath and that my powers would manifest when I hit puberty. Obviously being a kid I didn't know what the hell he was talking about, too busy begging to be taken home and just be with my parents. He even had this ridiculous plan to keep me with them until those powers did manifest and then help me in controlling them before turning me into one of _them_, to become this "secret weapon" to aid them in taking down all hunters, including…my family."

He hesitates as though deep in thought as a teardrop trails itself down his cheek, Terry not bothering to swipe it away. What seems like an eternity but really only a couple of minutes, Dean decides then to comfort him by placing a soft, warm hand onto his and showing off a warm smile on his face, "You know, you can stop at any time if this is too hard for you."

Looking down at Dean's hand on top of his, Terry finally swipes away the teardrop and gives him a smile, weaker than before but understanding nonetheless, "No…no I'm fine. I was just thinking for a moment about what would've become of me if…" he hitches, "…if Bobby and my parents hadn't have been there to rescue us, to rescue _me_."

"Well thank God then that they did and that you were all brought back safe and sound," Dean consoles, his hand still on top of Terry's.

Terry smiles back at Dean, reassuring him that his consoling is helping as he continues, "Afterwards everything seemed to be appear to be back to normal…until the vampire's words came true and my powers manifested when I turned 16 at the worst possible time."

Terry then leans back on his chair, taking his hand away from underneath Dean's and crosses his arms, exhaling a deep breath he didn't know he's holding, "I was out shopping with some friends of mine at the local mall, place literally buzzing with people, when my mind was suddenly bombarded with all those people's emotions, including my friends, that it felt like my head was about to explode. I couldn't take it, the pressure of so many emotions at one time, that I blacked out right there and then. When I finally woke up I found myself lying in my bed, my parents and Bobby watching over me. And that's when they told me everything; that my mother's an empath and that her powers had been passed down onto me and that after I was fully rested she was going to help me learn how to control them so something like that incident back at the mall wouldn't happen again."

Then Terry pushes himself off the chair and stands beside the window, looking out into the spacious backyard where the trees are dancing along with the wind, the Sun beginning to set behind them, as though gazing back into the past, "It was tough at first, having no control over an ability that allows you to "sense" others' emotions in your vicinity, but as the training went on, it got surprisingly easier and I discovered that I could do other things with this power I had."

Terry's right, it did sound like it was coming straight out of a comic-book but Dean didn't care, he's been around this stuff his whole life and shockingly enough, he wanted to know more about what Terry's capable of, "And what were these "other things" you found out you could do? Nothing dangerous I hope?"

Terry beams again, "I can "sense" your uneasiness Dean but you don't need to worry about it. Like I said before, I would never use them to hurt others or for my own personal gain but if push came to shove, I _will_ use them to protect those who I love and care about without hesitation."

Dean doesn't need to be an empath like Terry to sense that that last sentence he meant wholly and who can blame him? "So what are they, if you don't mind me asking?" He takes another sip of his coffee to find that it's already gone cold as he grimaces at the taste.

"Well, apart from sensing people's emotions, I can also "steal" them, so to speak, which leaves whoever I use it on emotionally "numb". I can absorb others' pain to ease their suffering and also induce rapid healing," he subsequently turns to face Dean, "And that's basically it, my life story and my abilities up to this point."

Dean's left open-mouthed at what Terry's just explained about what he can do with his powers, "Wow…I couldn't begin to imagine how it must've felt when your powers "manifested" but I'm sure glad you're in control of them now. Say, have you used your abilities on Chris? The healing part I mean," Dean's quick to correct himself, not wanting Terry to think that he's using his abilities to manipulate Chris in any way.

Terry, now looking back out the window, frowns a little before answering softly, "Yes I have but they have no effect on him whatsoever, even at their fullest. Whatever demon this is Dean, it's a pretty powerful one." He shivers a little as he hears himself say that, as though he feels that there's no hope in stopping this demon and saving his lover from…death.

Dean gets up and follows him to the window, standing right beside him. He then does something that he thanks Sam can't see him do. He pulls Terry into a comforting hug and states softly, "We're gonna stop this demon Terry and we're gonna send it straight to Hell. You hear me? We're gonna save Chris…you have my word." Dean doesn't seem to realize that by the end of that sentence, he's practically growling.

Terry then can't help but collapse into Dean, his arms round his shoulders and his face beside his neck, "I know you both will. I can sense it. Thank you Dean, thank you so much for helping us."

Having a strange feeling that Sam might wake up any minute and spot the two hugging, causing it to get very awkward, Dean pulls away from their embrace and smirks, "Don't mention it…and I _mean_ don't mention it." He nods to Sam to assure Terry of what he means, "Let's just keep this whole talk to ourselves for now and concentrate on saving Chris."

"You're right, oh, and speaking of which, could you watch over him while I pop out? I just need to get some provisions for dinner tonight and then to my office to pick up some files. It's the whole reason why I came in here in the first place, to ask you," Terry asks, scratching the back of his head and giving Dean a small smirk.

"Of course, we'll be happy to oblige," Dean answers, nodding towards Sam again, "We owe you for giving us food and somewhere to stay until this case's over."

Terry nods, smiles and backs away towards the door, "Cool. Thanks again Dean. I promise you I won't be gone long. See you later." And then he's gone, disappearing out the door and down the stairs.

Turning back to face Sam, finding it amazing that he's still asleep, probably a new record since they've been on the road together. Picking up the cup with the rest of the cold coffee, Dean takes one look at Sam, knowing that he's safe like Chris' in the other room, before heading downstairs to make himself a fresh cup, marvelling at the other rooms as he passes by.


	8. Chapter 7

"Dean…?" Sam's lethargic voice calls out into the darkness of the spare bedroom, sitting himself up and noticing his hair sticking up as he runs his long fingers through it. His eyes soon adjust to the darkness, seeing that Dean's presence isn't in the room. Only his leather jacket that's been flung over the back of the chair next to the table with his laptop on top of it, shows any signs of Dean actually being in there while he was asleep.

Looking down at the digital alarm clock situated on the bedside table next to him, he can clearly see that it's almost 9:30 and frowns a little that he's only had about 3-4 hours sleep but what can he do? That nauseous feeling in his stomach's the reason why he's woken up and it's going to be like this for the next few months so he'd best get used to it. And that's not the only thing that plagues his mind; the actual fact that he's going to have to tell Dean _eventually_ that the reason why he's puking his guts out since Fork Mountain's because he's pregnant with his child.

Hurrying into the toilet as quietly as he can so he doesn't attract Dean's attention, he really doesn't need him fussing over him at the moment, Sam promises himself right there and then, while he's puking mind you, that he's going to tell Dean about it when the case's done. For definite. Once the contains of his stomach running dry and he's now just dry-heaving, Sam wipes the rest of the substance from his lips with the back of his hand before reaching up and flushing it away. Leaning over the sink he turns the cold tap, cups the cool water into both hands and splashes it over his face, so much so that he doesn't splash it everywhere. Now looking at his reflection staring back at him Sam's able to see the dark circles under his eyes, thanks to the lack of sleep he's getting from his current _situation_.

Not wanting to dwell on it for now Sam takes a swig out of the cold tap to help swill the awful distaste in his mouth before spitting it back out. Heading out the bathroom, instinctively switching the light off as he leaves, Sam moves straight for the other door that leads into the hallway. The hallway light peeks in through the slit of the slightly door before he leaves through it. Passing Terry and Chris' bedroom door he notices that it's opened wide and Dean's sitting on the chair right beside the bed, watching over the sleeping Chris, who still looks worse for wear, and thanking quietly to himself that he didn't hear him puking just now.

"Hey, how's he doing Dean?" Sam asks, towering shortly behind him to have a closer look for himself.

Dean, sitting back in the chair with a mug of coffee in one hand which Sam's able to see's starting to form skin on the top and fingering the pendant round his neck with the other, doesn't move his head to face him, just keeps his eyes on Chris as he replies softly, "Still the same Sammy. The antibiotics the doctors prescribed are helping but only for so long."

Sam then hears the "If only we can do more" sigh from Dean before deciding that this is the right time to place a comforting hand on Dean's tense shoulder, "We're gonna save him Dean. Once Bobby gets here, we'll figure this out. We'll find a way to defeat this _demon_," he says the last word with such venom before continuing, "And, in turn, save Chris in the process."

The hand, still squeezing his shoulder gently, helps to reassure him but Dean can't help but feel powerless, as though that they should be doing so much more and yet cannot, simply because they haven't dealt with something like this before.

"I know we will…," he sighs deeply again, his shoulders move in unison, before he looks up into those beautiful, hazel eyes that belong to his little brother, "…but I just _feel_ like we should be doing so much more than just salting all the entrances into this house, you know?"

Sam nods a little with accord, "I know Dean, I know," he then lets go of his shoulder and turns his attention back to Chris, who's nevertheless as still as the night and just as pale as the bed-sheets, "But right now, and I know you're not gonna like this but, all we can do is wait until Bobby arrives tomorrow. See if he can shed some light on all this."

Suddenly Terry enters Sam's mind and he realizes he hasn't seen him since he showed them their room a couple of hours ago, "Hey? Where's Terry?"

Just as those words left Sam's lips, the two brothers both hear the front door open and close, the sound of plastic bags rustling as well as they leave Chris for just a moment and head downstairs. Following the sounds, with a tired, male voice accompanying it, Sam and Dean find out quickly that they belong to Terry, who's just come back from shopping and visiting the office. The bags are placed _carefully_ onto the breakfast bar, collapsing onto one of the stools and cupping his face with both hands.

He can't help but breathe out a deep, fatigued sigh, "Huh…I am officially shattered. I need to leave myself a mental note to go shopping earlier in the day. That was _pure _torture…" Terry pushes himself off the stool, gives out a good stretch before attending to the bags.

"Just give me a moment," he begins, placing in the milk before returning to the boys, "Then I'll whip us something to eat, okay?" Even though the brothers can see that he's obviously tired, Terry still gives them a smile that seems to even outshine the light in the kitchen overhead.

"Terry, you don't have to wait on us like we're royalty," Dean steps forward, "You're tiring yourself out. Go, be with Chris. He needs you more than we do and he shouldn't be left alone." He even shows off his trademark smirk for reassurance.

It works however, seeing as Terry drops what he's doing and displays another smile but this time more tired-looking yet honest all the same, "You're absolutely right, Dean. I _am_ pretty shattered and," he pauses to look up at the clock that hangs on the wall between the doors that lead into the living room and the hallway, "It _is _time for Chris' medication."

Reaching into the medical cupboard above the counter in the corner, Terry takes out the bottle that holds Chris' tablets and pours two of them into his palm before putting the rest back. He gives the duo a smirk of his own and stops in between the boys and replies a soft, "Goodnight you two. Don't stay up too late," and then disappears up the stairs, hearing their goodnights before entering his bedroom.

"So," Dean starts, turning to face Sam as he backs away towards the breakfast bar, "Do you want me to make you a little snack before we too retire to bed?" He's already emptying out the shopping bags and finding the right places for them in the cupboards that surround them as Sam sits opposite him on one of the stools, "Well, seeing as you're offering, can I have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Smirking at the fact that this is the _second_ time that Sam hasn't asked for something out-of-the-ordinary, Dean happily obliges, "Coming right up…once I find where everything is, of course," looking everywhere for what he needs in order to make it.

Sam laughs softly, something that Dean admits he doesn't hear or see often, before he pushes himself off the stool and lends him a hand or else they'll be down there all night…


	9. Chapter 8

Near enough an hour later, after Dean and Sam have devoured their chosen sandwiches and cleaned up afterwards, they both decide to have a shower before hitting the hay. While Dean turns it on and checks every so often to make sure that it's nice and warm for them, Sam's sitting on the double bed, worrying again about telling Dean that he's pregnant with _his_ baby and how it's going to affect their lives after it's born. He can't seem to help it, it's just a situation they haven't _fully _talked about yet.

"Penny for your thoughts, Sammy?" Dean asks, leaning against the door-frame between the two rooms in just a towel that's wrapped _loosely_ round his waist, that gorgeous smirk across those cherry lips.

Sam shakes the thoughts away and decides that now's not yet the time to tell him, "It's nothing," he lies, a fake smile forming which he hopes will cause Dean to at least drop it for now, "Just thinking, that's all."

Dean nudges himself off the door-frame and steps up to Sam, pulling him to his feet and into the bathroom, the pattering of water from the shower soothing Sam's tension, if only a little, "Then why don't you stop thinking and watch while I take your clothes off," Dean grins, winking at his _Sasquatch_ as his fingers begin to trail down Sam's shirt, caressing each button before undoing them until they're all done. Whilst still looking up into those hazel eyes, that glisten like stars, Dean pulls the shirt over Sam's broad shoulders and flings somewhere in the room, not caring in the slightest where it lands, before turning his attention to the annoying buttons on Sam's jeans.

Kneeling down, with his towel still on mind you, Dean unbuttons the jeans in no time at all and slowly pulls the zip down before opening them out, revealing boxers underneath. Evidently Dean notices the hardening flesh behind the imprisoning fabric and happily indulges in freeing it by pulling both jeans and boxers down, allowing Sam to step out of them who then pulls off his socks.

Back to standing up Dean basks in the sight of a _very _tall, completely naked Sammy, thanks to the bathroom light that reflects nicely off of his taut muscles situating mainly on his biceps, pectorals and most definitely his abs. Now wanting Sam to bask in all the glory Dean trails his hand to the fold in the towel, and reminding Sam of this "little manoeuvre" back at Fork Mountain, he tugs at it and allows it to drop around his feet.

"My, my, my. I could "eat" you all up," Sam utters softly, stepping up to Dean and planting a sweet yet swift kiss on those cherry lips he loves so much.

When he pulls away Sam watches Dean hungrily as he licks his lips, a smirk forming in the corner of his mouth, "Really? You've only just eaten."

Sam snatches another swift kiss and smiles dimply, "Oh, I think I've got room to fit you in. Come on, lets get in before the water gets cold." And with that Sam pulls Dean with him to the shower curtain, pulling it back so Dean can step in before following him in himself.

Standing under the spray Dean combs his fingers through his short, brown hair, loving the sensation of the warm water saturating his skin before Sam takes over, _his_ fingers now running through his hair, massaging it gently and causing Dean to feel all goosepimply. Sam then takes this moment to capture his lips again, now tasting even better now that it mixes their saliva with the water from the shower overhead. Once they pull away for breath, Sam teases Dean with a chaste kiss to his jaw-line, gently pulling his head back to attack his Adam's Apple which bobs up then down as Dean swallows a lump in his throat. Sam wraps his arms round Dean, placing his palms firmly on his back, as he continues his assault on Dean's Apple.

_It should be me leading on but god, is this freakin__' hot!_ Dean tells himself, the sexual tension between them scrambling his very brain he can't think straight as Sam's tongue and lips trail down to the crevice between his pectorals…

Meanwhile, while the two are having their "rendezvous" in the shower, the very demon they're here to destroy enters the house through Terry and Chris' bedroom wall, seeming to have the ability to phase through solid objects. With the young couple asleep in their bed, Terry embracing Chris in his arms as though afraid to let him go, the demon, who has been known for over 4,000 years as "Lilu" father of the hero Gilgamesh, glares down at the pair with his blue eyes that sparkle like Lapis Lazuli. His light blue lips spread into a grin that bares white, pointed teeth and his claws scrape along the footboard of the bed, watching them as they sleep.

"_Ha, ha, ha_," Lilu laughs hoarsely to himself, "_So touching. To think that by embracing your lover, you can keep me away from him_." His voice is but a hoarse whisper as he talks to them as though they can hear him, "_I've marked him, human and he is mine for the taking._"

He's just about to advance on them when his head suddenly jerks up, his gaze to the door and his grin grows wider, "_What's this? A sensation so powerful it's drawing me right to it._" He steps slowly towards the door, as though in a hypnotic trance, and passes right through it into the pitch-black hallway. This doesn't hinder him however, as one of his many abilities also includes night-vision, as he trails this overpowering sensation to the guest bedroom. He passes through the closed door to find another pitch-black room but is drawn to the light peering in from underneath the bathroom door. Edging closer to it his demonic hearing picks up gasps of intense passion from within and as he places his clawed hand on the door, he's shot with a wave of sexualized energy that he nearly topples over from its sheer intensity.

"_Hmmm, this is like having a piece of the forbidden fruit. It's exquisite_," Lilu gasps as though trying to catch his breath, placing the other clawed hand on it to feed off it better. Feeling as though this can get a lot _hotter, _Lilu, still with his palms on the door, releases pheromones unknowingly into the room to heighten the "mood" if you will. He'd normally exploit this ability to better approach his victims but the two men behind this door's giving out such passionate energy that, by heightening their passion, they could fill his "need" so he wouldn't need to feed on the other human for at least a week.

Back in the bathroom Sam's on his knees, Dean combing back his brown bangs away from his face, as he licks the smooth, wet skin that's between Dean's navel and the soft, light hairs that trails down to his groin. Dean leans his head back, allowing the water to spray onto his face, licking his lips before gasping out Sam's name loud enough for him to hear. Grabbing hold of his now-rock hard cock from its base Sam stares up at Dean through his thick eyelashes and smiles, knowing what his brother wants.

"Do it Sammy," Dean whispers, "Take me into your mouth and show me how much you love me."

They both seem to be oblivious to Lilu's pheromonic influence as Sam wastes no time in taking all of him into his mouth, seeming to have no gag reflex, as he squeezes firmly onto Dean's tight ass. Taking him out Sam licks up the underside of his shaft before seizing just the head into his mouth, his tongue tickling the slit and tasting his pre-cum as it seeps out. Swallowing the whole of it in one go Sam presumes slowly sucking him off before he feels Dean's urge to come. Slipping it back out of his mouth with a sloppy slurp Sam trails his tongue back up to his chest, taking in a taut nipple into his mouth before Dean pulls him up and latches his lips onto Sam's.

"I love you so much Sammy," Dean breathes, licking Sam's bottom lip before claiming them again, "They'll never be anyone else but you."

Sam just grins, allowing Dean to push him gently against the tiled wall as he attacks his neck like Sam did before. He plants butterfly kisses along his collarbone before tracing down to his chest and taking his, quite perky, nipple into his mouth, feeling like hard bullets in his mouth. He then takes the other into his mouth before having the urge to drop to his knees but before he can, Sam cups his face and pulls him back up, capturing his lips they both know are now swollen and then whispers, "Take me Dean. No more fooling around. Just. Take. Me. Right. Now." His voice's stern, wanting and Dean doesn't waste any time, allowing Sam to turn his back on him and place his hands against the tiled wall to help brace himself.

No need in wetting his fingers Dean smoothes two of them around that circular band of muscle until he feels it relaxing, Sam gasping at the tickling sensation, "Please…want you…now."

"Alright Sammy, don't need to tell me twice."

With a hand on Sam's hip and the other round his cock Dean teases it round the hole before slowly pushing it in, hearing the moan from the back of Sam's throat. He soon begins to build a prompt rhythm, pulling out then pushing in, both hands now on Sam's hips who's trying his best to hold onto the tiled wall.

Outside Lilu's trying his best to hold on as the energy starts to build more intensely, _Oh, yes. This is my kind of high!_ He moans with pleasure, turning around to lean his back against the door, getting a better feel for the passion inside the room.

Back inside Dean's built up a steady rhythm, pounding against Sam's prostate which sends his little brother over the edge, seeing stars before his very eyes. They can both feel the build-up to what must be one of their greatest climaxes, both not knowing where this new level of passion has come from but not really caring. Hoping to God that Sam doesn't get marks after this on his hips, Dean can feel both his cock and thighs aching but can't stop, this being so unbelieving fantastic. Feeling the pressure now Dean thrusts a few more before pulling out and exploding onto Sam's lean back, streams of hot, liquid spreading across it, Dean's gasps for breaths accompanying it.

Pulling Sam back against him, Dean's hand trails down to Sam's still aching-hard cock and grips it, jerking it up and down building up a steady rhythm.

"Huh, huh, huh! Dean, feels so…good!" Sam gasps, trying so hard not to be too loud, seeing as Terry and Chris are already asleep.

"Come for me Sammy, come for your big brother," Dean whispers into Sam's ear, his breath hot against it, before sucking at the skin on his neck.

"Almost…almost there, Dean," and a few minutes after that Sam lets loose, his hot juice spurting onto the wall and down Dean's fist. As the water washes them both off Dean leans back onto the wall, allowing Sam to collapse on him as they both take deep breaths to revert their heartbeats back to a steady beat.

"I don't know…where that came from but…that was…_awesome_," Dean murmurs, turning Sam's head enough so he can kiss at those luscious lips.

"Couldn't have…said it…better myself," Sam can only muster as he moves into the water, now feeling cool against his hot body and pulls Dean with him.

Outside, after Lilu has calmed down from that surge of elevated sexual energy, he wipes the sweat that's formed on his forehead and licks his lips, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, _Oh, that was intense!_ Spinning back to face the door again Lilu stares at it, as though he can right through it, his blue eyes seeming to shine, _It's a pity, even though the young one's full of spunk, I can't feed off him for the simple fact that he's expecting. Kind of ruins the moment but the other one, now he's a prize worth claiming. It seems, Lilu, that you've found yourself a new playmate._

He soon disappears into the shadows just as Sam and Dean exit the bathroom. Too tired to even dress themselves, the duo slump under the covers naked as nature intended, Dean spooning Sam, as they kiss each other goodnight and fall gradually to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Just a quick note: Terribly, terribly sorry it's taken me so long just to right this bloody chapter but thankfully I can move on more swiftly. Please forgive me for my actions, I know how frustrating it can be waiting for someone to update their stories. Again, please forgive me!

Also I just like to point out that Bobby knows and accepts Dean and Sam's relationship and has known since before Sam left for Stanford all them years ago. Which means that he's never confronted John about it and obviously never will. This goes for Ellen, Jo and Missouri knowing about and accepting their relationship too.

Right, well that's everything so I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll be updating the next chapter sometime in the week! Chow for now!

* * *

When Terry wakes up the next morning bright and early, it's not because of his timed alarm clock or the sound of breakfast cooking downstairs. It's because he feels the blanket being flipped open vigorously, letting the cool air sharply caress his warm skin as soft hands grip his slender hips with the deepest of care while a trail of soft, chaste kisses are heading from both pert nipples, giving them both a good suck and a nibble, before continuing down to his navel. Terry recognises those delicate kisses, those firm hands on his hips, sensing the chaste and passionate emotions flowing through him like before but it can't be. _He_ should be resting, not wanting to have morning sex in his condition, but it's definitely _him_ for sure.

Opening his eyes and blinking to clear his drowsy vision Terry lifts his head off the pillow just enough to see the person who he thinks is about to give him a morning blowjob. He watches this person swallow the head of his cock through their soft lips before suddenly seizing all of it down to the hilt in one go, hitting the back of their throat.

"Hunnhh," Terry gasps, arching his head back at the pure ecstasy this person's giving him, gripping the sheets tightly until his knuckles are pure-white, "…Chris, you shouldn't…be…hunnh," he can't finish because Chris' licking the underside of his erection and the head like a lollipop. Chris' _signature move_ that's proven many a time that it can make Terry literally _cry_ in pure exhilaration.

Tasting Terry's sweet, salty taste on his lips and tongue, Chris can feel his sexy lover's urge to explode into his mouth and cruelly slides his cock out with a wet pop, wiping cum residue from off his lips with the back of his hand. He kisses his way back up from Terry's groin, around his navel, to both of his pert nipples, along his collarbone, lapping up his Adam's Apple before finally capturing those luscious lips with his own, the both of them moaning in delight.

Finding the need to breathe Chris pulls away and smiles down at his still sleepy lover, "I shouldn't be what? Pleasuring you when I'm as fit as a fiddle?"

Terry does admit that Chris _does_ look better than he had been before all this started a month ago. A _lot _better in fact but this just worries Terry even more. How is this happening? Only last night Chris was lying in their bed, deathly pale, eyes dark, heart rate slow and with no signs of getting better. But now Chris' lying on top of him, the lust and passion in those now bright blue eyes and the obvious urge to make love in his bodily movements. Did Sam and Dean already take care of the demon overnight? No, that can't be right. They'd told him only yesterday that they knew nothing about this demon and that they've got to wait for Bobby to get here later today to see if he knows anything.

Chris' soft, husky voice disrupts his constant worrying, "Less of the thinking, more of the "making love"," Chris gestures the last part with his eyebrows. Afterwards he leans forward, capturing Terry's soft lips in a long, lingering kiss before finally pulling away with a smile on his face that Terry's grown to love in the 6 months of them being together that it makes him smile too. God, how much he loved this man lying on top of him, his smiling that can melt even the hardest of hearts, his soft embrace that makes him feel safe and protected and his obvious hard sex rubbing between his cheeks, begging to be allowed entrance.

Chris subsequently raises two fingers up and, knowing exactly what he means by that gesture, Terry complies by opening his mouth and taking them into his mouth, sucking and licking the two digits like his life depends on them. When they're coated enough in saliva Chris pulls them back out and slowly presses them against Terry's tight hole, who gives out a sharp gasp as Chris begins to soothe them around the tense muscle in order for it to relax. As soon as it's relaxed enough Chris budges up a little, capturing a quick kiss, before grabbing Terry's legs and wrapping them around his waist so he's got better access. Once Terry's secure, Chris grips his erection and gently teases it around the soften hole, causing his lover underneath to whine," Come on Chris, stop teasing."

This small whimper's all it takes for Chris to slowly ease inside Terry, so as not to hurt him seeing as they haven't had sex in a month, holding him by the hips before he begins a gradual rhythm of pushing in then pulling out. He does this for a few seconds more, Terry's hands both clutching on Chris' taut ass and moaning as his tip lightly touches his prostate. _This needs to go a lot faster_, Terry tells himself as he opens his mouth, "Faster Chris…must…go faster," he manages before another touch of his prostate causes him to arch his back in delight, his hands suddenly clutching Chris' buttocks tighter which causes him to jerk into Terry with such force that he presses against his prostate again. At this point stars appear before Terry's very eyes as Chris builds up a faster rhythm, his hands firm on either side of Terry's chest as his hips continue to slap against the skin between Terry's muscular thighs.

"Huh, huh! God, I've missed this!" Terry gasped out loud, evidently not caring if Dean and Sam hear him from across the hall, biting down on his lower lip before swiping it with his tongue.

Chris smiles down at his lover as he continues his assault, one of Terry's hands now covering his heart and feeling it beat furiously against his palm. Then it happens. Terry's empathic powers emerge from his body and Chris starts to feel the exact emotions his boyfriend's giving off; love, lust, compassion and trust, which only makes him pump faster, sweat building up on their entangled bodies.

Since their first date 6 months ago Terry had explained to him that he was an empath, someone who had the ability to feel others' emotions around them and told him what else he could do with his powers. Afterward Terry expected Chris to laugh cruelly in his face, call him a freak, kick the living crap out of him or something, and then leave but he didn't. He just stared into his eyes, that loving smile on his face and simply teased him with a, "What am I feeling right now?" and before Terry's empathy could tell him, Chris' lips were lapped onto his own and Terry knew that from then on, it was just him and Chris from here to eternity.

Back to reality the two love-struck lovers were nearing their climax, Terry keening underneath Chris and Chris' rhythm's starting to wane after what seems like hours of sheer pumping. Whilst Terry's hand continues to press against Chris' heart, his other hand slides down to his own erection, gripping it tight and jerking it in the same rhythmic beating as Chris' thrusting, both nearing their high point of this passionate act of love.

"Yes! Oh yes! Oh fu-!" Terry's about to curse so loud that the whole street can hear him, let alone Sam and Dean, but Chris muffles his attempt with a moan against his lips, both of Terry's hands now cupping his lover's face, his thumbs caressing his cheeks as they continue to kiss fervently.

A few thrusts from both of them is all it takes, Terry coating his stomach, his fingers and as far as his chest with the hot, sticky fluid that erupts from his aching cock, soon collapsing underneath Chris and letting out a huge breath. Soon Chris pulls out of his lover and is soon coating him with his own hot spunk, hitting mainly his stomach and chest before sinking back onto his knees. Both panting the two lovers stare at each other, Chris still between Terry's legs, he leans down, takes a nipple into his mouth and tasting the salty goodness of their love from it before moving upwards and capturing Terry in an affectionate kiss which ends with both of them smiling at one another.

After a while Chris pulls back, that handsome smile on his face, "Come on, stud. Let's get you wash up and clothed. We have to make breakfast for our guests," he replies before climbing off the bed and strolling over to the bathroom on the other side of the room as nature intended. And that's when Terry sees it, or doesn't see it for that matter. The mark on his buttock. It's gone as though it wasn't even there in the first place.

_What the hell? Where the hell did it go? It couldn't have healed overnight? _Terry wonders as his ears pick up the sound of Chris turning the shower on and the water pitter-pattering against the bathtub. Chris then pops his out from behind the door, "You comin' or do I have to come getcha?" He asks, his tone of voice all playful as he disappears into the room and behind the curtain.

Terry shakes away the thought for now and pushes himself off the bed, feeling the sticky substance on his skin already starting to harden and quickens his pace. _I'll tell Sam and Dean as soon as possible. This can't be a good sign. Can it?_ His thoughts are lost, however, as Chris starts to abuse his neck with light kisses, his hand firm against the back of the neck and both ready for Round 2...

* * *

Some time later Dean wakes, blinking his eyes to clear his blurry vision, to the sound of cooking obviously coming from the kitchen downstairs and the seemingly intense light that's peering in through the slit in the curtains, indicating that it's morning already. Turning his head to his right Dean can't help but grin at the sleeping form of his _ridiculously_ tall brother lying next to him, one arm underneath his own pillow while the other's nicely placed on Dean's bare stomach. The eldest then remembers that they're both stark naked underneath the sheets and smiles to himself, remembering their little "escapade" in the shower having fatigued them to the point of sheer exhaustion that they both just collapsed in the sheets.

The smell of sizzling bacon assaults Dean's senses, his stomach grumbling on cue, as he fights the urge to move from his comfy spot. Dean _loves_ his food, don't get him wrong about that fact. He'd practically eat anything if it's cooked, obviously, but the one thing that he loves more than food, or anything else in the world for that matter, is his brother Sam. Sammy. _His Sammy_. Always and forever.

For a few moments more Dean just basks in the sight of how peaceful Sam looks while he sleeps, his breathing even and his skin soft against his own. Nothing to worry his mind except the fact of where his dreams might take him next. Dean doesn't worry though as Sam hasn't had any disturbing dreams, or visions for that matter, since he killed Yellow-Eyes. _Thank God_.

Then the softest sound enters his mind as it rouses him from his constant thinking, "You know Dean, you think anymore and your brain's gonna explode," Sam mumbles, his voice deep with sleep and his eyes too as he stares up at Dean, his head resting unperturbed on his shoulder, "Then what would I do?"

Dean has to smirk as he leans forward to capture Sam's lips with a morning kiss, "Good morning Sammy. Sleep well?"

Sam then manoeuvres himself a little higher but still keeping eye contact as he shows off his dimpled smile, "As a matter of fact I did," he takes this moment to steal a swift kiss, "Certainly after last night, anyways. You?"

"Like a baby."

Hearing that word Sam flinches, not meaning for Dean to pick it up as his brows furrow at his sudden reaction, "What? Sam, are you okay?"

Quickly Sam shakes it away, "I'm fine. Just got a chill, that's all." He then moves over onto his back and places his hands on his stomach, staring up at the ceiling.

Leaning onto his side Dean smoothes his hand over Sam's, "How's about I get us some breakfast? Warm you up a bit, hey? What do you say?" Dean's gentle yet raspy voice soothing what's left of Sam's tension away, who looks back at him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "I'd say, thank you very much."

Dean smiles with him, softly kissing his lips which taste like the sweet Ambrosia of the Gods, "Okay. Okay, I'll bring it up but you're gonna owe me for it later." He then scoots off the bed, swinging the sheet away from him, as he strolls towards the bathroom butt-naked to relieve himself. Sam ogles him, his attention fully on the two orbs that are bouncing nicely up and down before they disappear behind the door as it closes.

Lying on his back, his eyes now on his stomach as he gently massages it, Sam wonders if the baby can feel it at such an early stage of pregnancy. At that moment Sam realizes something else…he couldn't wait to tell Dean that he's pregnant with his baby after this case's finished and he couldn't wait to see the look on his face when the baby's finally born. Seeing its fingers grasping at nothing but air, its little mouth opening into a yawn, his little toes curling and to see if it looks more like himself or rather like Dean. That's when he hears it. A voice calling at him behind his thoughts, "Sam? Sammy? Are you okay?"

Sam shakes his head again, seeing that Dean's dressed in a pair of jeans and his black Metallica T-shirt, sitting beside him on the bed, "Yeah, sorry. I'm fine, you just caught me day-dreaming that's all."

"Day-dreaming about me, I hope?" Dean smirks, snagging a quick kiss.

"Of course, who else?" Sam replies, returning the kiss before letting Dean go to get them their breakfast, "What would you like?" He asks as he turns away from the door.

"Whatever you're having. Don't hold anything back," Sam beams, the sunlight gleaming against his nicely-tanned skin and making him look positively _angelic_.

"That's a little daring, even for you Sam but if it's what you want, then I'm not gonna hold you back." Dean then disappears into the hallway and down the stairs, leaving Sam to slowly slip back under the covers, rubbing his stomach in a gentle, circular motion.

* * *

When Dean gets to the kitchen he can see Terry slicing up lettuce, tomatoes and cucumbers while the bacon sizzles nicely in the George Foreman. _He must use that thing for almost everything!_ Dean tells himself as he nods good morning to Terry, who notices him entering the room, "Oh, morning Dean. Did you and Sam sleep well last night?" Terry asks as he turns away to attend to the bacon.

Dean smirks as he remembers every amazing detail of their time in the shower last night before realizing that Terry's expecting an answer, "Yeah, very well thank you. How about you? Is Chris still showing the same signs or is there anything different that you might have noticed?"

What happens next Dean doesn't expect. Terry spins on his heels and smiles, as in happy smiling not fake smiling as though trying to hide away his anxiety, "About that, instead of telling you, why don't I show you."

_Oh god, what's happened to him now? Can he get any worse than he already is?_ Dean wonders to himself as he follows Terry into the garden after he's placed the bacon onto a plate so as not to burn them and cause a fire, _obviously_. Yet as soon as Terry points out Chris, Dean stares at him, his mouth agape and everything, _What the hell is going on?_ He finds himself asking, watching as the supposedly _close-to-death_ blond hanging out their morning wash on the line as though nothing ever happened.

Just then the doorbell rings and Terry goes off to answer it, leaving Dean to mentally question himself about how Chris got from practically being at Death's door only last night to being perfectly fine and normal. There are so many questions inside Dean's head that he wants answered but a familiar voice from somewhere behind him speaks up, losing his focus and turning his attention away from Chris, "Mornin' Dean. Sorry I took so long gettin' here, traffic's been terrible. Anyway, back to the reason I've been called here, tell me everything you and Sam have found out so far on this demon and we'll continue on from there," Bobby declares, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and accepting the cup of coffee that Terry offers. Dean takes the stool next to him and begins to explain everything that's happened since he and Sam got there yesterday morning…


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **I am so sorry I'm taking ages updating but I was having trouble with this chapter but, hopefully *fingers crossed*, that I can swiftly move on and get on with the next episode. Also, I've been catching up with Supernatural S4 and I've gotta say, "Yellow Fever" is the greatest and my most favourite episode ever! Jensen Ackles is both hilarious and drop dead gorgeous!!! Also I don't like the fact that Sam's been sleeping with Ruby and I can't stand the episode in which Dean has sex with Anna in the back of his Impala!!! THAT I CANNOT STAND!!! That place is reserved only for him and Sam and that's it! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I "should" be with you with another one sooner rather than later!!! Chow for now!

* * *

"…and so that's everything that's happened since you and Sam got here yesterday?" Bobby asked, his head nodding in Sam's direction, who'd only come down to see why it was taking Dean so long to get their breakfast, only to find him conversing with the South Dakota native about everything that's happened since they got there. Seeing their old friend in full-on hunter mode, Sam thought it best to stay and is now sitting opposite Bobby and his brother at the breakfast bar, listening into the conversation and devouring the BLT that Terry had made him at the same time.

Chris had come back in after putting out the washing and is now standing next to Terry by the sink, his arm embracing Terry's waist, as they both listen to the hunters' discussion.

"Yep, that's pretty much everything. Now, the obvious question Bobby is what the hell are we dealing with?" Dean asks abruptly, biting into his own BLT as Bobby rubs the stubble on his chin, taking off his cap again to scratch his head before putting in on the breakfast bar.

He then climbs off the stool and leans against the bar, crossing his arms before his attention's on Chris, "Chris, did ya suffer from any nightmares or felt as though ya chest was caving in on ya? Did ya have trouble trying to breathe?"

Chris looks upon his lover before turning his gaze on Bobby, his expression filled with both confusion and certainty, "No, nothing like that. I just felt completely drained of energy, as if I'd been working too hard at the gym or something."

Bobby curses silently under his breath, shaking his head, "Well, that rules out the *Maras, that's for sure. Can you tell me anything else? Anything at all that might help?"

Sensing the urgency in the older man's voice Chris searched his mind for anything that might aid the hunters to dealing with this demon and after what's only about a few minutes, remembers something that might be important, "Well…erm, I don't know if this might be helpful or not but, on most nights, I'd feel this unnaturally cold touch on my body…feeling, caressing the top part of my body but mostly down…below," Chris nodded down to his lower area and Bobby instantly gets the picture, "I try to open my eyes to see who it is, see if it's Terry but I found that I couldn't. I was finding it incredibly difficult, only lasting until the "touching" stopped and then I could open them again but to find myself completely alone."

"Oh, I see." Bobby answers, feeling a little awkward as he leans from one foot to the other, his hands trailing down to cup his broad hips, "Well, with this new info, it only leads to one particular kind of demon I've only faced once before," he pauses to stare at the two brothers, "With your Dad."

The four young men witness Bobby's face literally lose all of its colour before he turns away and disappears into the hall, returning instantaneously with his bags. He places the largest one on the floor beside the breakfast bar while placing the smaller one on top of it, searching through it for something in particular.

Dean and the others are eyeing him suspiciously before the older brother eventually gets restless and speaks out for everyone, "Bobby? Come on man, tell us what's going on already? What are we dealing with here?" He had already placed his half-eaten BLT back on its plate and is now climbing off the stool to stop Bobby from searching through his bag for whatever it is he's trying to find, "Stop it Bobby and just tell us…what did you and Dad face before?"

And with that Bobby halts, some of the colour coming back to his cheeks as he looks up into the hazel eyes of Dean's, his own filled with what Dean notices to be…dread? Vulnerability?

Bobby then lets out a deep sigh, "It was considered a myth back when me and ya Dad first faced it and, since then, have never faced another one. There are two kinds; the male's known as an incubus while the female's known as a succubus but they both share the same purpose; they need to feed off sexual energy by any means necessary in order to survive."

"And how…exactly do they…do that?" Terry struggles to ask, his arms wrapping around himself while Chris holds him a little closer, giving him the protection he needs to what Bobby's about to tell them.

"Well, they either feed it off an unsuspecting couple indulging in the act or…they lie upon their sleeping victims, doesn't matter which gender, in order to have sex with them, the victim being totally unaware of it…It's also be told that it marks its victim with a love-bite to basically "claim" them and that repeated intercourse with an incubus or succubus may result in the deterioration of heath, or even…death…"

Terry's eyes widen with both shock and horror, "Oh my god…" he gasps, his hand over his mouth but raises it too late as he vomits into the sink with Chris helping him clean himself up.

"I'll take him upstairs and get him to lie down for a while. This is a little too much for us "normal" folk," Chris smiles, his arms around Terry's waist and shoulders as he helps him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Once they hear the door to the couple's bedroom close behind them the three hunters continue their discussion, "So that explains the mark on Chris' behind but why isn't he still suffering?" Dean asks, crossing his arms on the bar and leaning against them.

"Well, the reason why Chris isn't suffering anymore is the fact that the incubus must've found another unsuspecting victim to feed upon. Once the incubus loses interest in its chosen victim, given that they haven't killed them, they move onto the next which returns the previous victim back to their original state. But that's the worrying part," Bobby replies ominously, returning to searching the large bag on the table.

"Why's that Bobby?" Sam asks now joining the conversation. He'd been remotely quiet throughout the whole discussion and Dean's rather glad that he's spoken up, his quietness a little unnerving.

"Because we have no idea who its next victim is. It could be you, Terry or Dean for that matter," Bobby then shrugs his shoulder, "Hell, it could be anyone within a 2-mile radius. It's known that incubi and succubi don't like to venture off too far to find new victims in case they can't find any and need to feed off their previous ones."

Finally finishing his BLT and placing his plate in the sink, Dean turns to face Bobby and Sam, his palms behind him as they grip the edge of the counter, leaning against them, "That's just dandy," he murmurs before straightening his stance, "So what do you s'pose we do?"

Running his hand through his thinning brown hair which has several strands of grey in there, Bobby lets a deep sigh escape from his thin lips, "To tell you the truth, ah don't rightly know. Like ah told ya before, incubi and succubi are considered myths and not much is known about them. The only reason why ah know what ah know is because the incubus we hunted all them years ago was one of those monologuing types. Couldn't help bragging about itself and its kind. Also finding it quite a joke that hunters of today considered their species "non-existent" and didn't know anything about them," he huffs, eventually finding what he's looking for in his bag.

"Huh, ah was starting to wonder where ah put this damn thing," Bobby mutters, mostly to himself, as the boys wonder what he's mumbling on about but are thoroughly disappointed when it ends up being just the older hunter's cell-phone.

"Jeez Bobby, for a minute there with all the hype you were building up I thought you were gonna whip out something that could help us out here," Dean exhales loudly, not realizing that he was holding his breath.

Bobby grins at the older Winchester, "Nope, sorry to disappoint ya Dean but all ah got in these here bags are some clean clothes, my own weapons and several spell-books. Ah suggest one of you boys head to the local library and dig up anything you can on incubi and succubi. Ah know it may be a long shot but we might just get lucky and found out something crucial that will help us out in the long run. The other can help me out once I've done on here," Bobby nods to his cell-phone before disappearing into the living room.

"Sam? Are you okay? You're awfully quiet this morning…something bothering ya?" Dean asks, concern evident in his soft voice as he pushes himself off the counter and puts his hands on Sam's shoulders, sensing the tension that's building up in them, "You're awfully tense Sammy," he replies softly, massaging them gently to ease the tension out.

"Hmmm," Sam hums, moaning at the simple pleasure Dean's giving him simply by massaging his shoulders which are starting to relax under Dean's touch, "I'm alright. It's just this case, it's nothing like we've faced before. How we supposed to stop something we know nothing about?"

Dean can't seem to answer him. He just continues to massage his shoulders of its tension, Sam's question rolling around in his mind and coming up with no answers. He takes in a deep breath and a few seconds later releases it, "I don't honestly know Sam but hey," he then lets out a small laugh, "We'll find a way. We always do."

Sam can only huff at Dean's weak excuse for an answer but their moment together is disrupted by a quick cough, both the boys looking up to see Bobby with a firm look on his face, "Ah hum! No time for that now, boys. We need to get started if we want to get this demon before it strikes again so, come on! Get moving! We haven't got all day."

The boys both smile at the stern hunter and Sam's the one who eventually breaks the embrace, giving Dean a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing up the stairs to get himself ready. Dean, meanwhile, stays behind, his hands on his hips and smirks at Bobby, who simply shakes his head. Ever since they had told him that their relationship had far surpassed that of simple brothers, he must admit he _was_ a little shocked but then again, he wasn't really surprised. Those boys are _inseparable_, ever since the day Sam was born. It was only a matter of time before this step was taken. And he really didn't mind it, really… just as long as they keep it to themselves…

* * *

Evidently it's Sam who's chosen to head to the local library and research to his heart's content. In the old-looking, two-storey building which Sam's surprised is actually still standing, he's on the top level using one of the many computers in the facility, looking up everything and anything to do with incubi and succubi whilst trying to be as discreet as possible until a familiar, female voice appears from behind, "So? Why the sudden interest in incubi? Didn't tag you for that kind of guy?"

There's a moment of silence before she continues, "But then again, you're not like any other guys."

Sam smiles but doesn't avert his face from the screen, "And hello to you too Ruby," he taps some more on the keyboard and another window pops up before he eventually turns to face the blonde-haired demon, who's making herself comfortable in the chair opposite him, her elbow resting at ease on the table, smiling at him with perfect, white teeth.

"I thought you would know. Seeing as you know everything that goes on in the demon community, that is."

Ruby returns his smile with one of her own, "Haven't you forgotten, Sam, that I'm not entirely welcome in the demon community. Having to risk my life just to get you the information that you obviously need."

"And I'm thankful for it."

He spins back around to face the computer screen as Ruby stands up and leans over next to him, "So, do you know anything about these demons? What their strengths and weaknesses are? How to find and destroy them? These sites aren't telling me anything that Bobby hasn't told us already." He then lets out a frustrated huff, falling back into the chair and placing his hands on his head, suddenly getting a headache at looking at the screen for too long.

Ruby lets out a short laugh, "Sounds like you've hit a stump." She then takes the seat next to him, "Well, to answer your questions, incubi and succubi wield similar abilities to normal demons but it depends on how high they are on the hierarchy," she answers with a shrug of her shoulders. "Not much is known of their weaknesses but you could give my knife a try. If that don't work, then go for the basics in killing demons…douse anything you can use as a weapon in holy water or exorcise it with a spell or," Ruby looks away, as though shy as to what she's about to say. She looks back, "You could use what I've been training you…"

"No! That's not an option Ruby!" He interjects a little too loudly, awarding himself a "shush" from the assistant who's sorting out the books on the opposite side of the room.

Lowering his voice Sam continues on, "I'll do anything but that. I'll not allow Dean to see what I've been doing for the past four months. It'll just bring up a whole lot of angst and I can't be dealing with it now. Not now that I'm…" He looks away, seemingly at the screen but Ruby can tell from that look on his face that he's now thinking about what she felt back at Fork Mountain.

"Ruby…" Sam's voice's louder than a whisper and just as soft, "Back at Fork Mountain, did you…" He stops to take a breath, then looks up at her, tears beginning to form but not yet falling, "Did you know that I was pregnant? With Dean's child?"

Ruby doesn't stir. She stares back at those hazel eyes, wondering if she should lie or just come out with it. She chooses the latter, "Yes Sam. Yes I did."

"And you've known all this time and you didn't even think to tell me?!" Sam's voice is a little louder but not enough to draw any attention, his jaw tightening and his expression stern.

"I'm sorry Sam, really I am, but I had to keep it from you or all that we've been through for the last four months would've been thrown out the window…" she starts but Sam interjects, "Is that all you can think of, huh? The damn training? I'm pregnant Ruby! And it couldn't have occurred at the worst possible time!" He's bellowing now and the assistant can't help but walk over to them, "Excuse me, IF you can't lower your voices, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Even though she's probably just the same age as Dean; brunette, brown eyes, slim figure, someone Dean would've probably hooked up with if he were into girls, her voice's as stern as those old head librarians you see on children's TV with their grey hair in a bun and their beady eyes ever watchful.

Sam's firm face quietly softens as he looks up at the young woman, "I'm sorry, we'll keep it quiet," he apologizes, the assistant awarding him with a soft smile, "Good. Just so you know, I'm not like Mrs. "I've-Always-Got-A-Bug-Up-My-Ass" downstairs but I can't afford to lose my job. You understand?" This time she smiles even wider, showing off those pearly-whites that perfectly gleam in the sunshine.

"Yeah. Thank you by the way," Sam expresses his gratitude with his dimply smile as the assistant places a soft hand on his arm, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I've gotta say, you should be happy with what you've been given. Some of us aren't lucky enough to bear such a gift and for those of us who can, should treasure it." She gives his arm a slight squeeze before standing upright again, "Don't allow it to be such a burden…for if you do, the other "gift" you have inside of you…will consume you and everything that we've been planning will be for nothing."

But before either Sam or Ruby can begin to wonder or even ask how in the hell she knew about any of that, the assistant disappears in a blink of an eye and Sam swears to himself that he's just heard the flapping of wings? For a couple of minutes the two just stare at the space where the assistant was just standing, questioning thoughts in their minds with no answers to any of them.

What is going on and did Sam hear the flapping of wings when she "disappeared"?

* * *

So, quick question...can any of you guess what the Assistant is? If so, can she be trusted or does she have her own agenda? You're just gonna have to wait and find out, sorry I'm being so cruel! Bye for now!!!


	12. Chapter 11

Meanwhile, whilst Sam's at the library trying to figure out that had happened in the last 15 minutes, Dean's back at the house, helping out Bobby demon-proof it as effectively as they can with protective charms, spells and God-knows-what else. They'd allowed Terry and Chris to leave the house for a few hours, knowing full well that the demon won't be back until tonight, and now that they're finished, Dean throws the book of spells onto the coffee table and flops on the sofa, enveloping him in its softness.

Dean will never understand why it's so exhausting to demon-proof someone's house but that's how he always felt afterwards as he covers his eyes with an arm. It's like his body's literally drained of energy and all he wants to do next is to lie down and sleep it off until he's full of energy again. Yet he daren't. Not if he wants to see those horrific images of his time down there in the "pit"…the macabre screaming, the masses of blood, the exceptionally excruciating torture…

"Dean? Have ya been listenin' to a word ah said?" Bobby's voice suddenly comes into mind as Dean shakes his thoughts away and struggles to sit up, the sofa being so damn soft.

"Are ya okay Dean? You seem a little off today…something botherin' ya?" Bobby asks, taking a seat opposite him, noticing the obvious concern in his gruff voice and watching him as he takes his cap off and ruffles his hand through his messy, greying hair.

"Nah…nothing Bobby. I'm just a little tired for some reason, that's all. Nothing to worry your pretty little head about," Dean answers, pushing himself off and making his way out into the hallway but Bobby stops him in his tracks, his hand gently gripping his arm, "Ya know ya can talk to me Dean…it's not healthy to bottle whatever it is you bottling inside. It'll just get worse as the days go by."

Dean gives him the best smile that he can, making sure that it doesn't appear fake as Bobby can him and Sam like a book, and presses a reassuring hand on top of his, "I'm fine Bobby. Like I said, nothing to worry about. I'm just tired. I'm gonna grab a couple winks before Sam returns with any info, if there is any."

Bobby eventually nods, his lips pursed but he doesn't say anything, as he lets go of Dean and leans forward to pick up the cap he'd took off, securing it back on his head, "You do that Dean. Ya look like ya need the rest anyway. What do you and Sam do to ensure that you both don't get enough sleep at night?"

He then suddenly blushes a light pink, realizing what he'd just asked, "Oh, never mind. Ah don't wanna know. I'm gonna check the house again. Make sure we've covered every nook and cranny of this place." And with that Bobby gives Dean a sharp pat on the back before disappearing into the hallway in the direction of the kitchen, whistling a tune too far back for Dean to know.

Dean laughs softly, liking the fact that he can still make Bobby blush without being too crude. Lumbering up the stairs Dean drags his feet along the polished wooden floor in the direction of the room that he and Sam are occupying for the moment. Closing the door behind him he leans against it, breathing in the soft fragrance of lavender and mint just released from the air freshener hanging up on one of the walls.

Knowing full well that he can't open the windows, as he and Bobby had spent most of the morning and some of the afternoon salting the rim of every one of them, he decides to take his shirt off instead and makes himself comfortable on top of the bed. As his body slowly sinks into the softness of the double bed, the smell of himself and Sam from last night and this morning still lingering within the sheets and the duvet, Dean takes a deep breath and allows his exhaustion to lull him to sleep…

* * *

Some time later, a presence enters the room through the door, closing it silently behind them before treading softly towards the bed where Dean's sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped round himself. Reaching the end of the bed they stop, listening to the soft sounds of Dean's breathing, before they start to strip off their clothing. Climbing onto the bed they crawl up until they're behind Dean, a large clawed hand reaching up and softly caressing his bicep, watching as his fair skin goes all goose-pimply against their touch.

"…Sammy?" Dean moans, his voice groggy and not bothering to wake up, as the touch trails from his muscled bicep to his hip, "…Sam, I'm… kinda tired. Could we…do this…later?"

They lean forward, light blue lips right next to his right ear as they whisper, their hot breath tickling the little hairs, "_Don't worry Dean, just stay as you are and relax, let me do all the work_." Their lips stretch into a smile hearing Dean literally "purring" before they're softly caressing his neck with chaste kisses and trailing down to his collarbone, pulling him onto his back as they do so.

Loving the attention that _Sam_'s giving him Dean doesn't even bother to try and open his eyes to take a look at who's above him, just choosing to lie back, doing as he's told and gasping when _Sam_ takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and licking until it's pert before doing the same to the other.

Little does Dean know that this isn't _his Sam _that's pleasuring him so but the very incubus they want to take down, _it_ utilizing its own pheromones to veil itself from Dean's senses, appearing and sounding exactly his _Sam_.

"Sam…whatever you do, don't stop," Dean gasps through clenched teeth, his fingernails digging lightly into _Sam_'s shoulders as the incubus continues to descend. Its lips lightly caress his tight abs as they trail over his navel, lightly kissing it, before persisting downwards and stopping just short of the hem of Dean's jeans.

"_Oh, I don't intend to Dean. Not yet anyways_," Lilu purrs, his claws unbuttoning the jeans that threaten to keep what he desires the most away from him. Once they're all unbuttoned Lilu uses his super-strength to whip them off in half a second, leaving only the black woven boxers underneath. Dean's obvious arousal highly noticeable.

Sitting up on his knees Lilu looks down upon it with those gleaming blue eyes and moans incredulously. Closing his eyes and running his claws through his spiky, brown hair as he imagines all the things he's going to do to Dean once he makes him officially _his_.

"…Sammy?" Lilu hears Dean moan for him to make contact, not really bothered that Dean's mistaking him, a 4-000 year old incubus and father of the hero Gilgamesh, for that abomination he calls a brother and lover. The ancient incubus smiles, baring those perfect white fangs, as he leans down and presses a soft kiss against the bare skin just above the hem of his boxers.

"_Patience, my love. All good things come to those who wait_," Lilu informs, gripping the hem with both claws before slowly pulling them down. Watching with anticipation and mouth positively drooling as Dean's arousal finally escapes the confines of his boxers, throwing the piece of clothing somewhere in the room behind them.

Gripping the base of Dean's hard sex _very _carefully with his clawed hand, Lilu leans ever so slightly forward and sticks out his thick tongue, allowing it to lightly touch the tip. The taste of Dean's sweet and salty goodness bombards his taste buds, which he's been craving for ever since last night.

Hearing the moan escape from Dean's pouting lips it sends shivers down Lilu's spine and he immediately takes this into account that Dean doesn't just want him licking his proud member. So the incubus opens his mouth wide enough to take in the leaking member until its tip presses against the back of his throat. It stays there for a couple of seconds, Lilu's tongue lathering the thick vein before sliding it back out. He continues to do this, earning more moans and silent _Sammy_'s from Dean, feeling the taste of his seed along his thick tongue makes him feel like he's high on ecstasy. Feeling the impressive manhood tensing within the incubus' mouth, knowing full well that Dean's about to unload, Lilu only speeds up the process.

"Hmmm…Sammy," Dean groans, his eyes tightly closed and his hands gripping the blanket beneath him so hard his knuckles are bone-white.

It takes only a few more long suctions and Dean erupts into Lilu's mouth, his hot, slippery fluid oozing down his mouth as he tries to swallow as much as he can. He wipes the rest of it from his blue lips with the back of his clawed hand, now satisfied that he's got to taste THE Dean Winchester. Who'll be under his very whim once he's given him the mark. Once he finally _claims_ him for his own.

But Lilu's got to sever the impenetrable bond Dean has with his brother and _lover_ before he can be his…forever. And he's going to do it tonight but before he goes, he's going to leave Dean with something to remember him by.

Crawling up the bed Lilu bends down, his lips just barely brushing his neck, as he whispers ever so softly, not really knowing if Dean can hear him or not under his pheromonal sway, "_Until we meet again, my dearest_."

* * *

After what seems like hours upon hours of researching, talking with Ruby about their recent case, the suspicious "Assistant" who praised him for being pregnant and everything that's been going on since last they met, Sam returns to the Terry and Chris' House, using the spare key Terry had given him before they both left for a few hours.

"Dean? Bobby? I'm back!" He cries out but finding that no-one's answering his calls. "Terry? Chris?" Still no answer.

Dropping his duffle bag carefully on the floor Sam pops his head into the living room but finds no-one in there. He calls out their names again but still no answer. Now he's getting worried. They should be around here somewhere. Heading into the kitchen Sam rounds the breakfast table and nearly trips over something lying out on the floor but luckily he stops short. Looking down he sees it to be Bobby, who seems to be in a dream-like state. His eyes are closed and twitching as though he's having a nightmare.

"Bobby? Bobby, can you hear me?" Sam asks, slapping him lightly across the face but failing to wake him up. Finding Bobby in this condition, he wonders what condition Dean's in and rushes to his feet, hurrying around the ground floor of the house to see if he can spot an unconscious Dean.

After spending five or ten minutes searching throughout the rooms of the ground floor and even down in the basement Sam has no such luck in locating Dean.

_Must be somewhere upstairs_, Sam assumes leaving the kitchen for the stairs, knowing full well that Bobby's going to be okay for the moment lying unconscious on the floor. Stepping quietly up the stairs, using the banister for leverage, Sam reaches the top and turns to the door on his left which happens to be Chris and Terry's bedroom. _Nope, not in here_, Sam informs himself before closing the door again. He checks the next two rooms but still no sign of Dean. He's now started to get a little worried…and a little pissed off! _Where the hell can he be?_ But his question's immediately answered when his eyes spot the final door at the end of the small hallway. The guest room where he and Dean are staying 'til they've solved this case.

"Looks like it's Door No.3," Sam says to himself as he reaches out and ever so slowly grips the door handle, freezing as though he somehow isn't looking forward to what's behind it.

And he's right to feel that. As soon as he turns it and enters, he takes a step back, a gasp leaves his lips and suddenly feels like he can't breathe. Hovering over an sleeping Dean, with their face nuzzling his neck, is a _naked _human male but at the same time, not. Its body's fully human but they're some perceptible alterations; the fact that both its hands are black from the fingertips to its elbows and instead of fingernails, sharp talons are in their place. Same goes for its feet. Sam knows straight-the-way that this is THE incubus that they've been looking for. But why the hell is it out in daylight? And what the hell does it think it's doing to Dean?!

Outstretching his left arm, taking a step forward and glaring at the creature with pissed-off eyes Sam barks furiously, "Get away from my brother…_now_!"

But it seems to be too late. When the _human_ leans back, sneering with its light, blue lips slightly parting revealing white, fanged teeth and glaring at the young Winchester with its luminous blue-on-white eyes shining like diamonds, Sam can see that it's already given Dean the "mark". A mark that's colouring the side of Dean's neck with dark shadings of black and blue, making it look more like a bruise than a "love-bite". The _human _dares to laugh as it crawls backwards off the bed and stands fully upright, appearing to be about 4 inches smaller than the opposing Winchester.

"_Or you'll what Sam? Use your abilities to suck out my soul and banish it back to Hell?_" It then lets out a hoarse laugh, "_Don't make me laugh. If you haven't figured it out already, I'm not exactly in the same league as the other monsters and demons you and your delicious brother have faced before me. I've easily bypassed your traps and demonic charms and your powers wont work on me_." And in a blink of an eye, its eye colour changes to full-on blue, making Sam wonder how far up the hierarchy this demon is and if it has any connections to Lilith, before its entire body starts to change slowly.

Noticeably the incubus' gets a little taller, maybe two more inches taller, while the black colouring on its hands and feet stay where they are yet its claws seem to growing longer. From out of its temples pointy horns sprout out and stop around 10 inches from its head, curving a little at the edges. Lastly black, feathery wings develop from out of its broad, shoulder blades and both extend over around 6 feet in length. Standing quite proud the incubus steps forward, arms crossing over its large chest and Sam reckons he can hear it "purring", "_So, what are you going to do now?_"

Sam ponders for just a moment before smirking at the towering demon, "I've still got one trick up my sleeve I can still use against you, _Lilu_," he spits with such venom before pulling back both arms.

Before Lilu can congratulate him for figuring out who he really is Sam forces his arms forward and a mighty surge of telekinetic energy, invisible to the naked eye, emanates from them and his body which bombards the incubus and sends him flying out the window. Lilu disappears for only a second before reappearing, using his wings to stay airborne, "_This isn't over, Winchester! Not by a long shot! I'll be coming back to claim what is mine!_" Lilu bellows furiously, his blue eyes blaring, before he soars off into the sky, leaving Sam to attend to the still unconscious Dean…


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** Sorry if the climatic battle with Lilu's a little _anti-climatic_ but I needed to end this quickly or else it was going to drive me literally insane! The next chapter shall be the last one and then _finally!_ I can go on to Episode 4. I can't wait to start it! Anyway enjoy and please, review and tell me what you think.

* * *

It feels like he's been standing in the same spot for hours before Sam realizes that Dean's still in the room and lying, with his pants and boxers down to his ankles, on the bed still oblivious to the world. Straight to his bedside Sam pulls up Dean's boxers and buttons up his jeans, to give some of his dignity back at least, before turning his attention to rousing him back to consciousness.

He slaps him across the face _lightly_, "Dean? Can you hear me, Dean?" but his only answer's a soft mumble, "…Sammy…?"

"I'm here, Dean. I'm right here," Sam soothes, caressing a hand across his cheek. Dean's body shows more of a response as he slowly wakes from the incubus' spell. His eyes open slowly, blinking several times and adjusting to the sunlight that's now beaming brilliantly through the now-smashed window.

His sight's a little hazy as they glance around the room, trying to figure out the features of it. Trying to figure out why the hell he feels so weak…like his body's just lost all of its energy, making him completely motionless. His eyes finally focus on the peachy oval shape of someone's face and Dean straight away knows it's his _Sammy_.

"…Sammy? Why do…I feel so…tired?" His voice's husky, drunk with sleep, as Sam tries his best to think of a _nicer_ way to explain to his older brother that he's just been violated by a sex demon who they've been called in to take out. He doesn't have to when the expression on Dean's face immediately tells him that he's already figured out, "Oh no…Oh Hell no, I think I'm…gonna be sick."

Sam helps him sit upright on the bed, rubbing the top of Dean's back in small circles, before he's literally jumping off the bed and running straight for the joining bathroom. Seconds later Sam can hear him heaving into the bowl, the disgusting sound of the contents of whatever he'd eaten earlier splashing into the water. Approaching the bathroom door Sam watches as Dean sits upright, wiping some of it off his lips with the back of his hand, and flushes it. While he's washing and drying his hands Dean stares at himself in the mirror and his eyes widen when they look upon the mark that the demon had left behind. Ugly colourings of black and blue paint the side of his neck as his hand reaches up to touch it, surprisingly cold against his wet fingers.

Sam walks over to him and softly rubs his back in the same spot he'd rubbed just seconds ago, "Are you okay?"

Dean releases a sharp huff, walking away from Sam's rubbing, and reaches out for one of the towels on the rack, wiping his hands dry, "Do I look okay, Sam?! I've just been sexually violated and marked by a sex demon and you're asking me, if 'I'm okay'?!" Dean shakes his head and leaves the bathroom and Sam standing there feeling like a total idiot for asking such a brainless question.

Following him back into the bedroom Sam finds Dean pulling his shirt back on, his gaze never leaving the sight of the smashed window, "I'm sorry Dean. I…I shouldn't have asked you that," he replies benevolently before taking a few steps towards him, "It's pretty obvious that you're not." He then places a comforting hand on Dean's tense shoulder, it loosening under his touch.

Dean shakes his head, letting out a breath he doesn't realize he's holding, "It's okay…I'm okay, it's just," Dean stops to look up at the smashed window, "It just makes me feel like I'm vulnerable. Weak, ya know?"

Sam's hand on his shoulder trails to the top of his back, caressing it like before, "Come on Dean," Sam soothes again, "Don't beat yourself up about this. You were asleep for Christ's sake. How were you supposed to fight it off?"

Hands on his hips Dean feels like absolute crap and he should let it all out, his weakness, his vulnerability, in the tears he's about to shed. But he doesn't. Not when they've still got to catch and kill this thing. Which draws his mind back to the smashed window, looking up at Sam who's staring back with those shimmering hazel eyes, "What happened to the window anyway?" He nods in the direction of the window, the curtains now flowing freely with the breeze that's picked up.

"Err…me actually."

Dean's brows furrow upwards in confusion, wondering what Sam could've meant by that.

Showing his hands into his jean pockets Sam smiles at the look Dean's giving him, dimples and all, before continuing on, "When I came in and saw _Lilu_ hovering over you like that, I immediately went into the offensive -- ," but Dean quickly interjects, "Lilu?"

"Oh, yeah, that's the incubus' name…Lilu. He's apparently the father of a Mesopotamian hero named Gilgamesh who himself is said to be a demigod. Anyway, I learned back at the library that both incubi and succubi are susceptible to any kind of Angelic Salutation, amongst other things, and so, I recited one. In Latin," he fibs, hoping that it'll sway Dean from asking any _unwanted_ questions he just wasn't ready to answer yet.

One of Dean's eyebrows cocks up a little higher, "Huh, really?" The uncertainty in his voice's clearly evident as he crosses his arms over his chest, "You managed to scare _Lilu_ away with a 'Hail Mary' spoken in Latin?"

Sam can feel the doubt that practically "radiating" off of Dean and shrugs innocently, "Well, yeah. It surprised him actually, causing him to change into his incubus form instantaneously and escape out of the window."

Dean seems to contemplate this little fact for a moment before finally dropping it, probably for the moment at least, "Okay. So where's Bobby? Why isn't he backing you up?"

The sudden mention of that name suddenly jerks Sam's head up to look at Dean before he's bolting out the door, his large feet thundering along the landing, "Sam? Where ya goin'?"

"Just come on! Bobby's in the kitchen!" Sam calls back, hearing Dean following after him out of the bedroom and in the direction of the kitchen downstairs.

When they get there they're both relieved to see Bobby sitting on one of the stools next to the breakfast bar, holding an icepack against the back of his head, cursing at himself under his breath, "Of all the God damn things for me to forget!"

Sam and Dean turn to each other, smirk and laugh a little, thankful that the old hunter and dear friend's still alright and well, "I can see that you're alright. How's the noggin?" Dean asks as he leans against the bar opposite Bobby.

Bobby lets out a sharp huff before replying, sitting himself up straight, "It's bruised, I have a pounding headache but other than that, ah'm okay. It'll teach me for forgetting that when an incubus wills it, those who are still awake in its vicinity are suddenly put into a deep sleep." He then nods to the mark that the incubus had left on Dean's neck, "Ah'm starting to think that we're not dealing with any ol' incubus."

"You're not wrong there, Bobby. I'd best explain to you both what I found out back at the library," Sam states, taking the stool next to Dean and starts explaining everything to do with Lilu; starting with its weaknesses…

* * *

After what seems like hours of discussing Lilu's strengths, his weaknesses and so many plans of how to send his black ass back to the pits of Hell, the trio manage to formulate an air-tight plan. One they'll be discussing with Terry and Chris as soon as they get back. They all know very well that involving the two might get them seriously injured, or worse, killed but they need all the help they can get against this demon.

By the time the couple return from keeping their minds off what was discussed earlier that morning, it's almost supper-time and Terry offers to make them all something filling to eat. Once they've had enough, with Sam having seconds, they all help with the dishes before getting serious and heading towards their stations. Knowing the fact that Lilu would have to return to 'collect' Dean…

* * *

"Do you think this plan's gonna work, Dean?" Sam whispers to his brother, who looking out of the smashed bedroom window into the backyard for any signs of the incubus' coming.

Bobby, along with Terry and Chris, is standing on the other side of the room, armed with his saw-off shotgun loaded with iron bullets that Sam said can cause tremendous damage to the incubus, if he gets a clear shot at him. The couple are both sharing a book opened on a specific page that Sam said holds a spell that could hinder Lilu somewhat, maybe but it's worth a shot.

"No," Dean whispers back with a shake of the head, "But it's the only plan we've got against this sick demon bastard." His grip on his acclaimed chromed Colt 1911 a little tighter as he steps away but never turning away.

"When…when do you think _it_'ll come?" Terry asks, book in hand and Chris comforting him with an arm around his shoulder. The Winchesters sensing the hesitation in his voice as Sam walks up to him, his hand straight on his shoulder.

"We…don't know Terry," he answers, looking back at Dean, then Bobby, then back at Terry, "We just need to be ready when he does." He then gently nods and pats him on the shoulder in reassurance.

"_Are you ready now?_" A husky, deep voice asks from behind Sam and everyone turns their attention to it. It's Lilu, in his incubus form, and has somehow entered their vicinity without their knowing, "_You going to have to do better than this to take _me _down_!"

"Oh, you've gotta be freakin' kidding me!" Dean exclaims, raising his Colt 1911 at the incubus, loaded with iron bullets. Yet he can't take the shot because Lilu's too near the others.

With demonic speed and agility Lilu manages to get in the middle of the four; roundhouse kicking Terry and Chris into the nearby wall, Chris unfortunately smashing into the large mirror, before phasing just in time for Bobby's shotgun blast to pass through him. Then, once he phases back, Lilu charges full-strength and nudges him hard with a strong shoulder that sends Bobby hurtling through the air and crashing right through the very wall. The old hunter lands hard on the tiled bathroom floor, out for the count.

"Bobby!" The Winchesters call out, Dean charging forward with his gun held up high and ready to shoot. For now he has no worries about hitting anybody else.

Aiming straight for the back of Lilu's head Dean takes his shot. The iron bullet flies through the chamber and out the barrel, on a sure path into Lilu's skull but just before it can reach its target, the incubus dodges! _How the hell are they suppose to kill this thing if it keeps dodging_!

Lilu "slithers" pass Sam like a snake and kicks Dean hard in the chest, sending him crashing onto the dresser, also knocking him out, "_I'm sorry I had to do that Dean, but I can't have 'interruptions' in what I'm about to do_." Lilu then slowly turns to look at the only one standing…Sam.

Sam, in a last attempt, reaches into the back of the jeans, takes out Ruby's Dagger, and gets ready to throw it but Lilu's already upon him, his clawed hand around his neck and the dagger thrown across the room. Lilu grins with his perfect, white fangs, lifting Sam into the air and relishing the sound of his choking.

"_Oh Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. You don't realise that you're the answer to this equation. You see, to have Dean all to myself, I must cut all ties to him…meaning his friends…his family…his love_," he then points to Bobby, to Terry and Chris before finally pointing to Sam, "_And seeing as you're all here, it makes the job a lot easier…_"

Fighting the urge to breathe Sam grips both hands upon Lilu's wrists and tries desperately to pry them apart but the incubus' too strong, even for him, even with his training.

"_You know, for someone who's prophesized to lead Hell's army to conquer the world, you really are a disappointment_. _I don't know what Azazel ever saw in you and Lilith's going to owe me one for taking you out of the picture_," Lilu pronounces, squeezing Sam's neck a little at a time and hearing it cracking just a little.

"Oh…shove that…prophecy…up your ass!" Sam manages to choke out, pressing his palms against Lilu's forehead and starts to use his 'demon-exorcism' powers.

"NNNOOO!" Lilu lets out a terrible growl before throwing Sam across the room and landing safely on the bed, bouncing on the mattress. The incubus stretches himself out, his wings nearly touching either side of the room and glaring at Sam with his intense blue eyes that seem to look on fire.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" He's about to advance on Sam when he's hears someone's voice from across the room and instantly halts. He looks to the owner and finds that it's coming from the one they call 'Terry'. He seems to be chanting something in Ancient Latin and all Lilu can do is laugh.

"_How amusing…do you really think that spell can stop me_?" He steps a little closer to Terry, who starts to fumble on the words but boldly continues to read.

"Oh, it's not supposed to stop you, Lilu," came Sam's voice as he climbs off the bed and steps slowly to the demon, standing tall and wielding a smirk on his face. "It's supposed to hold you long enough for me to suck out your soul and banish it back to the pit where you so rightfully belong," Sam says so confidently, nodding to Terry to keep on going.

"HA! HA! HA! _Now I see what Azazel saw in you…why Lilith is so anxious to get rid of you. I can see the 'potential' practically radiating from within you. You're growing more stronger every time you use your powers and once you've reached your limit, you'll be powerful enough to take down anything. Angels and demons alike._" Then Lilu stops to look down at Sam's stomach area, _"Such a shame that you're with child. Something that will only hold you back and make you weaker. An element that's going to get you killed if you allow it to live_."

Sam stares at the demon for the moment, taking in every detail of what he's just said, narrowing his eyes as though it'll make him see better. Once he's had enough he turns away, bends down to pick up Ruby's Dagger, and turns back to Lilu, "Well that's where your theory's wrong Lilu. This child that I'm baring," Sam replies as he places his hand on his stomach, "Is going to save me from what I'm _prophesized_ to become. It'll give me the strength to use my powers without having to go 'dark side'…_ever_!"

"_You seem so sure of that, don't you Sammy_," Lilu growls evilly, "_But your road's only going to get harder from here on in. You, your brother and your friends aren't going to have a chance in the upcoming war. You'll have no choice but to tap deeper and when you do, that'll be it. You'll be lost to them forever_."

Sam lets out a huff, a dimpled smile to go with it, before waving Ruby's Dagger in front of Lilu and watching the look of sheer terror on his demonic face, "The name's Sam and I _was_ going to send you back to Hell but seeing as you're pissing me off with your bull-crap, I'm just gonna stick this in ya and watch you as you die. Then the world will be a little safer."

And without a moment's hesitation Sam stabs him straight in the chest, hearing it squelching as he twists it sideways. Lilu let out another scream, this time more thunderous than the last, waking Dean, Chris and Bobby from their unconsciousness and watching as the incubus starts to convulse violently. Then his insides start to flicker with light before a cloud of smoke expels out his mouth and his body falls dead to the ground, it transforming back to his human, rather _naked_ form.

"I can see you had everything under control," Dean replies huskily, rubbing the back of his head and helping Bobby to his feet, holstering his gun in the back of his jeans. Terry's attending to Chris and, without looking at the bleeding body in the middle of their spare room, he takes him downstairs to attend to his wounds with the first-aid kit they've got in the kitchen.

Seeing Sam staring blankly at the body Dean murmurs to Bobby to go and help Terry with Chris before coming up behind him and wrapping his arms round his waist, palms flat on his stomach, "Are you okay, Sammy?"

For a while Sam doesn't say anything, just looks at the motionless body before averting his attention onto Dean's hands, holding gently to his stomach, "Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired, you know how it is."

Dean smiles at his answer, "Yeah I know." They then stand there for a moment, just standing amongst the quiet before Dean finally lets go and motions them to go downstairs with the others. They'll deal with all this later. Just need time to recuperate…


	14. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes:** I am ssssooooo sorry that I've taken a month to write this f**king chapter but I've been busy writing up other fanfiction stories but I should be back on track. Hopefully!

Anyways, this is the final chapter of Episode 3 and I shall have Episode 4 up as quickly as I can. Promise. *fingers crossed* -- So I hope you like this chapter and please review and tell me what you think of it. I'd really appreciate it, thanks a bunch! b(^_^)d

* * *

After salting and burning Lilu's corpse in a nearby graveyard, Dean and Sam return to the house where they'd left Bobby to attend to Chris' wounds and console Terry the fact that his boyfriend was going to be sore for a few days but all in all, he was going to be just fine.

It's nearly half-past midnight now, and all of them had retired to bed, except Sam and Terry, who are sitting opposite each other at the breakfast bar in the kitchen, drinking coffee and orange juice, conversing quietly about all sorts of things for an hour now whilst trying not to wake the others.

"So Sam," Terry starts as he sips a little of his frothy coffee, "What I heard upstairs, whilst I was chanting that spell, was it the truth? Are you expecting a child?"

Sam takes a sip of his nicely-chilled orange juice and smiles dimply at him, "Yeah…yeah I am," he replies simply, placing the glass on the coaster carefully.

Terry cocks an eyebrow, "And does Dean have any idea that his younger brother's going to be expecting soon?" He asks with a cheeky smile before taking another sip of his coffee.

Sam shakes his head, smiling as he does, "No, not yet. There just hasn't been a good time to tell him yet. We've been real busy these past few weeks." He then lets out a sigh, looking out of the window to see the stars glittering beside the crescent Moon.

"Well then it seems to me that right now is a good of a time as any to tell him." Terry then downs the last of his coffee, pops it into the dishwasher and stands next to Sam, a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone of your little 'secret'." He then hints with an eyebrow before disappearing out the room and up the stairs.

Sam's left on his own to stare down at his orange juice that's cupped in his hand and ponder about what Terry's just said. Sam gets the obvious feeling that him being pregnant wasn't the only thing Terry was referring to.

Downing the rest of his juice Sam places it in the dishwasher, like Terry before, and heads up to the spare room, shutting off the lights as he goes. The bed's still useable even though the room now had a massive gaping hole in the wall where Lilu chucked Bobby through it like he was nothing, crashing through it like a ton of bricks. Bobby's okay though, just a few bumps and bruises. No apparent bones broken, surprisingly.

Closing the door behind him Sam can see and hear that Dean's _obviously_ fast asleep, snoring lightly underneath the duvet and noticing that he has one leg wrapped cosily around it. He can also see that he's half-naked, but you wouldn't be able to tell because he's wearing his favourite black boxers and are impossible to see in the dark. _Obviously_.

Without turning on the light, so he doesn't wake him, Sam tip-toes straight into the joining bathroom, closes the door behind him and switches on the light. After brushing his teeth and washing his face Sam takes off his dirty clothes, leaving his white Calvin Klein boxers on, turns the light off and tip-toes back into the dark room.

Waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room Sam can see his duffle bag and makes his way quietly over to it, trying not to make too much noise but the creaky floorboards underneath his feet aren't helping. Once he packs his clothes in, he makes his way to the side of the bed that's not occupied by Dean and slips under the covers slowly. He's just about to close his eyes when an arm wraps itself protectively around his slender waist and a voice whispers hoarsely into the dark, "Any louder, Bigfoot, and you would've woken up the dead."

"_Ha, ha, very funny_. Have you gotten any sleep at all yet?" Sam asks in a huff, Dean wiggling a little closer so they can both embrace each other a little better.

"Nah, just been tossing and turning, waiting for you to get in. What were you and Terry talking about anyway?"

Sam then gives out a long sigh, "Ah, nothing in particular. Just this and that about our lives up to now. Seems living a normal enough life can be just as hard as living a hunter's one. Which is why I need to get something off my chest."

"Oh? And what could that be?" Dean asked croakily, lifting his head up just enough so he could see the outline of Sam's face, his eyes not yet adjusted to the darkness.

"Dean…I'm pregnant," he blurted out without hesitation, knowing that this needed to be said because he wouldn't be able to keep up the deceiving for much longer.

Leaning forward and guessing where his lips are Dean presses his soft, plump ones against them, indulging Sam in a long and passionate kiss. Both filling it with the love and passion that they have for each other. Breaking away Dean answers, not knowing if Sam can see him smirking, "Took you long enough to figure it out, didn't it?"

Sam's eyebrows immediately creased at Dean's words, "What? You already knew? How? Where? Why -- ?" But Dean shushes him with a finger pressed against his lips, "Now before you start asking all the obvious questions, let me just answer them all in one go. Alright?"

He can feel Sam nodding against his finger and pulls it away before beginning to answer Sam's obvious questions, "I sorta had a suspicion of you being pregnant since we discussed it back at the café in Cleveland but couldn't really know for sure until a few days had passed. It finally hit me when we were leaving Raleigh and I saw you coming out of the bathroom. You could've hidden all the evidence and I'd still know the truth. You see, Sammy, I saw the answer in those beautiful hazel eyes of yours and in that moment, I just wanted to blurt it out but I decided to wait until you were ready to tell me up-close-and-personal. And to top it off, your nipples are a little…perkier than usual." Dean replies the last part with a smirk that Sam can clearly see now that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness.

"What?! No they are not!" Sam retorts with a laugh, but not loud enough to wake anyone who are currently sleeping at that very moment.

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Knowing full well that they could go forever with this conversation, Dean decides to close it by sealing his lips with Sam's, hearing him muffle against them. _There, that'll shut him up!_ Dean smirked to himself as he backed off and heard a soft moan coming from his little brother.

"Hey!" Sam whispered softly, tightening his arm around Dean, "Don't start what you can't finish." He then let out a slight laugh that was slightly deeper than his normal voice usually is.

"Oh, I attend to finish it Sammy," Dean answered in what he likes to call his "sexy voice" and kisses him again, this time placing a hand on the back of Sam's head, pulling him deeper into the kiss…

* * *

_ What seemed like hours after their little "escapade", Dean has a certain urgency to wake up. He finds Sam clinging onto him like a damn octopus; one of his arms' wrapped tightly round his chest while one of his legs' draped over Dean's legs, making it impossible for him to even move without Sam knowing about it._

_Turning his head to face the window on the far side of the room, Dean can see the reason why he had the sudden urgency to wake up…Castiel. The 'vessel' that the angel's occupying is leaning against the pane below the broken window that Bobby and Chris had covered with plastic wrapping until they fix it sometime tomorrow._

_For some reason, Dean manages to climb out of bed without waking Sam up, who turns over onto his front mumbling to himself, as Dean stands up and wanders slowly over to the 'angel', still garbed in his black boxers and having no intentions to put some clothes on for Castiel's sake._

"_Outstanding work with Lilu. That's one less demon we have to worry about," Castiel replied yet Dean didn't sense the appreciation in the angel's voice, just the emotionless tone he seems to carry with him every time he spoke._

"_You knew about all this?" Dean asked, pointing his arms at the broken window and smashed wall to indicate the fight they were in just hours ago._

_Castiel dips his head to the side, "I was made...aware," he simply answered, earning an angered nod from Dean, "Well, thank you very much for your __"angelic" assistance." He replied not too loudly, not wanting to wake Sam up to find him talking to a complete stranger in a tanned trench coat, "I nearly became a love slave to that demon!" He replied with such venom in his voice, staring back at Castiel with angered eyes._

"_But you didn't." Castiel replied flatly, as though he had no doubt in his mind that Dean would succumb to such a demon._

"_You know, I thought "angels" were supposed to be, like, guardians." Dean retorts huskily, "Fluffy wings sprouting out of their backs, halos circling over their heads...you know, Michael Landon. Not dicks," he snaps again with the venom clearly evident in his voice._

"_Read the Bible." The angel responds simply, not leaving his place against the windowpane, "Angels are warriors of God. I'm a soldier –," but Castiel's interrupted by Dean, "Oh yeah, then why don't you fight? Why didn't you help us back there?"_

_Castiel pushed himself off the pane, stepping a little closer to Dean but not too close, seeing the look in the elder Winchester's eyes makes him seem like he's about to punch him if he got too close._

"_I'm not here to perch on your shoulder. We have larger concerns than fighting sex-crazed incubuses."_

"_Concerns?" Dean suddenly replied, not caring now whether Sam wakes up or not. This guy's clearly not listening to him and dammit if he has to raise his voice in order for this "angel" to listen to him, then so be it, "Innocent people continue to die down here! And anyway, while this is all happening, where the hell is your Boss, huh? If there really is a God?"_

"_There's a God."_

"_Oh yeah? Well, I'm not convinced." Then there's an awkward silence, the sound of the trees dancing gently with the soft breeze outside and the short creaking of the floorboards can be heard before Dean continues, "'Cause if there's a God, then what the hell is he waiting for, eh? Genocide? Monsters roaming the Earth? The fuc-- the freakin' apocalypse? At what point does he lift a damned finger and help the poor bastards that are stuck down here?" Dean's voice's deep and husky now, sounding more like that guy from that Metal Gear Solid game than his usual self._

"_The Lord works –," but Dean butts in before Castiel can finish, "If you say, "in mysterious ways", so help me, I will kick your ass!"_

_Castiel raises his hands up in defeat before putting them back down to his sides, knowing that Dean's not going to understand the whole concept of God. There's that awkward silence again, one looking at the other before Dean starts to circle Castiel until he too is standing beside the windowpane._

"_So...back to the question at hand, why are you here Castiel?" Dean's voice's back to being soft but loud enough to hear._

"_Big things are afoot Dean and your dealings with Dracula, Phebe and Lilu are just the tip of the iceberg." The sound of his voice telling Dean that there's definitely worse things to come._

"_Do I really want to know what kinds of things?" Dean asks quickly, not really wanting to know what's about to come round the corner._

_Castiel shakes his head once, a slight smirk emerging on the right side of his mouth before he answers, "I sincerely doubt it but, you need to know. The 'taking' of certain innocence is just one of the 66 seals."_

"_Okay. So I'm guessing that's not a show at Seaworld," Dean mocks the angel, his usual jokey tone back in his voice as he waits for Castiel to continue._

"_Those seals are being broken by Lilith." He says those words slowly as though it might help Dean grasp the fact that this is going to be bad for everyone._

_Dean knew that demon bitch with the white eyes had to have had a part to play in all this, "So Lilu wasn't just taking and killing people for his own personal gain. He was helping out Lilith by breaking one of these 'seals'."_

_Castiel nods in understanding, crossing his arms over his chest as he does, "Mm-hmm, and not just here. Demons under Lilith's command are already on the move to find and break the others seals."_

_Dean lets out a deep sigh, "Well, at least Lilu's back where he belongs."_

"_Doesn't matter," Castiel replied flatly, "The seal is broken."_

_The elder Winchester's eyebrows furrows, "Why break the seal anyways?"_

"_Think of the seals like locks on a door."_

"_Alright...so what happens when the last seal is unlocked?"_

"_Lucifer is free to walk the Earth."_

"_Lucifer?" Dean can't believe it. Shouldn't believe it. Lucifer was just a tale they tell Sunday school children to keep them from doing bad things. "There's no such thing."_

"_A week ago, you thought there was no such thing as me. Why do you think we're here walking amongst you now for the first time in 2,000 years?"_

"_To stop Lucifer." Dean whispers, in which Castiel only answers with a slight nod, "That's why we've arrived."_

"_Well," Dean starts, tilting his head to one side, "Bang-up job so far. Stellar work with helping out with Lilu," he finished sarcastically, now leaning up against the windowpane, feeling the cool wind caress his naked back._

"_We tried, but there are other battles, other seals. Some we'll win, some we'll lose. This one we lost." The angel can see on Dean's face that he was expecting so much more out of the angels, so Castiel steps in front of him to make sure he has his attention, "Our numbers are not unlimited. Six of my brothers died in the field this week. Do you think that the armies of Heaven should just follow you around?" He asks, seeing the very answer in Dean's eyes, "There's a bigger picture here. You should show me a little respect after what I have done for you so far. I dragged you out of Hell. I can throw you back in," Castiel retorts with such emphasis that Dean doesn't doubt that he would do just that if he steps out of line._

Dean suddenly jolts awake, finding himself back in bed with Sam in Chris and Terry's spare bedroom, the conversation with Castiel obviously a dream but Dean knows that it's more than just that. As though by instinct Sam sleepily opens his eyes but barely, "Dean? Dean, are you okay?" He asks with concern, seeing the worried look on his face.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine," Dean replies, embracing Sam a little closer to him, who in turn lies his head back on Dean's chest.

"So, Sam, you've got no problem believing in God and his angels."

Too tired to lift up his head Sam moans, "No, not really," the throaty tone of his voice vibrates against Dean's chest.

"So I guess that means you believe in the Devil?"

"Dean, why are you asking me all this?" Sam asks again, concern evident in his sleepy voice but his brother doesn't answer him. He just stares into the darkness of the room, his conversation with Castiel heavily on his mind and he knows he won't be getting any sleep tonight...

* * *


End file.
